Power rangers 2017 : Project Zeo and SPD
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the power rangers 2017 movie universe the millitary after attacks from Rita and her crew decides they need a ranger team of their own using the zeo crystal they plan to just do that. Second half begins a year after Zeo a new ranger team has arrived but what links do they have to Zordon's old team and why are they called SPD?
1. Prologue

\- 3 years ago-

Juliana Mulder walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the Lightspeed division . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Captain Mitchell , had his hands folded behind his head, and was currently using the desk himself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, . Plane leaves at ten, did you pack everything?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Project Zeo? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the Power Rangers and the attacks on Angel Grove and that Project Zeo has been green lit and that the fate of the one your replacing so LT. I suggest you deal with it ".

"Sir we have the Power Ranger why are we messing with is Zeo crystal thing we found Project Zeo is a bad idea ,you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Superheroes," Mitchell corrected with a lazy smirk. "So called superheroes. Come on, LT. You know the United States Government wants a team like them on our side so i suggest you get your things ready were off to Silver Hills "

Juliana sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," he ignored her snort, "and also after the attack by the witch known as Rita , the giant gold monkey and the so called evil green ranger we need a team ourselves and your first pick ."

"So theres more to this aliens power given to power the rangers then ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Juliana threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after her, "You have two hours!."


	2. Rocky start

\- Present time -

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa and Angel Grove has suffered from at least Three attacks from this Rita " Captain Mitchell said to a group of Military leaders " Just what are you suggesting we do Captain" one of them said. "

We have discovered something wefe dubbed the Zeo crystal its putting out the same power signature as the power rangers and recently BioLabs ' android project escaped or was stolen with them on the loose and the impending threat of a return of Rita we need a ranger team of our own " Captain mitchell said " Ok Captain you have permission to go ahead with is select your team " Another leader said , the leaders then got up and Left the room.

-Silver Hills Junkyard:-

Android:01 known as mondo stood in front of the other three androids " We have a job to do " Mondo said " You should act as our leader " Android:02 said " Very well i will be your king Now Android:04 use your program and begin making our army known as Cogs " Mondo said " Yes sir " Android:04 known as Clank said heading over to the piles of scrap metal.

-The Ranger's Base:-

Captain Mitchell and Juliana sat at a table " Our new recruits should be here soon " , a youn man with black spikey hair walked in " Uh excuse me are you Captain Mitchell?" The man asked " Yes i am Captain Mitchell and who might you be ? " Captain Mitchell asked " Tommy Oliver sir " Tommy said " Ah Sgt Oliver welcome aboard " Captain Mitchell said " Sir why am i here ?" Tommy asked .

" Glad you asked Were putting together a team to be Power Rangers " Captain Mitchell said " Like the ones on the news ?" Tommy asked " Yes but excatly like them you will work for the United States Government " Captain Mitchell said .

A man with asian descent and a man with latino descent walked in with a woman who looked like she had Persian descent " Ah the rest of the team please introduce yourselves Captain Mitchell said " Lt. Adam parks sir " The asian man said " Private Rocky Delsantos " The latino man said " Federal agent Katherine "Kat " Hillard sir " The woman said " Sgt Tommy oliver " Tommy said " Lt. Juliana Mulder " Juliana replied " I am Captain Mitchell please all sit and we can begin " Captain Mitchell said . All five took a seat.

" 300 Hours ago BioLabs was attacked it is unclear if it was a robbery or a escape bit we do know that their Android program is missing , with this and the impending threat of Rita Replusa the government has Decided to create a Ranger team of our own " Captain Mitchell said

"So what's your part in all this?," Adam asked the man standing in the doorway.

"I'm glad you asked. See I help design and build the morphers also ...," Dan Kuroto Gemn Corp president was interrupted by an explosion that shook the base.

"What was that !" Tommy asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of what was labelled as Putties and the two generals outside of the base.

"They're here, " Captain Mitchell said looking horror at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Rocky yelled running out of the room leading the others from the base.

"Wait guy morphers ...aren't fully bonded yet," Ms fairweather tried to warn them as they appeared on the screen, fighting the Putties.

"how long can they last with out morphing," Captain Mitchell asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the morphers fully bond with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Ms Fairweather said, " hopefully they can buy them some time," she contiued.

The five teens battled the pitties as the generals watched. "Pitiful children they hardly stand chance," said Girder.

"Yes once we kill theses worms this planet will be ours," Lady Sala replied.

"Man these guys our tuff," said Adam.

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the base ," said Kat breathlessly, " right Tommy ," she continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," he words cut off by him being knocked to the ground by a strike to his ribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me " Tommy said delivering a superman punch to a putty " Ok whose next," he said.

Adam stood surrounded by six drones being pushed around "Okay six on one not fair," he said , he got work destroying the putties " Good thing i know Ninjutsu" .

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Juliana said,

"Yeah me too," Tommy replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Kat said.

"Its Morphin time!," all five shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by putties and the generals.

"Sir what's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," Tommy screamed into his morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Ms Fairweather said franticly.

"Great time to tell us" Juliana said trying to fend off two putties.

"Look I tried to warn you before you left the lab but... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Ms Fairweather said slightly angered.

"Damn we don't that kind of time," Rocky said.

"Well I don't know guys ,mom do you have any ideas...Sir?" Ms Fairweather said looking away from the screen to find Captain Mitchell gone and Dan standing there

"Pitiful scum ," Girder said as he and Lady Sala walked towards the five downed teens.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Lady Sala said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Sir!" Adam said in surprise as Captain Mitchell came to his feet.

"You you'll pay for this, with you and everyone's lives" Lady Sala said. Just then another wave of drones appeared.

"Great more of these guys," said Rocky

"Um Mam...,"Tommy asked

"Way ahead of you ,morphers are fully bonded," Ms Fairweather replied.

"Alright lets try this again guys," Tommy said.

"Its morphin time!" they all yelled.

Pliers of red, blue, yellow, green and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents that were sleek black with ther respective colours armour each of their helmets had a different shaped visor .

" Alright guys, Adam and Rocky take out the putties Juliana, you and me will take out the generals," Tommy said, "and sir get to the lab," he continued.

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Adam said. "Zeo axe !," he called, as two green Tomahawk like axes appeared in his hands, "fury spin!," he continued as he went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of green energy destroying, all of the putties .around him.

"Ok that was good adam but now its my turn," Rocky said as he called for his zeo dagger twin blue dagger like weapons appeared in his hands " Boomerang attack!," he yelled. as he threw them the turned into blue energy it cut through the putties and returned to him.

"Ok guys my turn," Kat said as he called for his Zeo shield " Rapid fire,!" She yelled and threw the shield like captain America, the shield glowed pink and sliced through seferal putties destroying the putties.

As the others fought the putties Brandy and Tommy fought Girder and Sala fighting them to a draw until they drew their weapons. "Prepare to taste my blade" Girder said as he drew his sword and Sala drew her two daggers and charged them not counting Tommy and Juliana back flipping out of the way.

"Ready ," Tommy asked,

"Ready" Juliana replied. "Zeo stinger ," Juliana called as a medium sized bow that looked to be a long bow and green arrows now combined appeared in her hands.

"Zeo Sword !," Tom y called as a sword appeared with a star shape on the hilt appeared his hand. The four charged each other fighting in four way dual sparks flew from their bodies until Girder launched an energy attack from his sword hitting Tommy and knocking him to the ground Tommy got up and used his sword and used its ultra strike knocking Girder to the ground. Brandy flowed suit using her Zeo shot on Sala.

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Girder and Sala. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Girder said as he and Sala retreated.

-A few minutes later in the Base-

Captain Mitchell stood and looked at the rangers with happiness, " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over the forces of evil will not stop till they have killed us all., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," he told the rangers. "Don't worry we'll defeat them even if it means death," Tommy extending his hand. "All I have to say is if they want these stone they'll have to come through me ," Juliana said placing her hand on top of his. " You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien," Adam said putting his hand on theirs. "You guys are just lucky blue is my favorite color," Rocky said placing his hand on top of theirs. "Well I've always wanted to be a super hero," Kat said placing her hand on top . Hey guys every team need a genius luckily you have to one," Dan and ms Fairweather said placing their hands on top. Captain Mitchell walked over and placed his hand on top of the Rangers and said " We are more than a team more than heroes we're a family and when seven become one no evil no injustice can stop us".


	3. Traitorous origins

Tommy Oliver may have been many things, but one thing he was not, was unprepared.

Tommy paced around the small cell in e brig of the base . The brig was located in the far west of the base , even if Tommy managed to escaped where would he go ?.

Tommy suddenly footsteps appraoching , . As they came closer, Tommy moved and peered . And that was when he saw who was making the footsteps. It was Captain Mitchell the head of the base , trust him todo this sort of thing.

" Do you know how hard it was for me to do this " he said .

" Mustn't been that hard " Tommy replied.

" have it your way " Captain Mitchell replied

" I dont even know why im in here "

"You sure ?"

"No "

"O-oh, of course Very well then..." Captain Mitchell turned and walk away " See you around Green Ranger " .

-The base-

It was a normal Saturday at the base , Adam and the others where trying to sleep in . It had been a hectic week between getting their powers and The attacks on the city that kept them busy. They all just wanted to sleep in but Captain Mitchell had other plans.

"Juliana , Adam wake up and come to the lab." Captain Mitchell said communicating with them through the intercom invading their sleep.

"Damn it. does he have to wake us up like that and its to early," Juliana complained crawling out of the bed. putting on her red bunny slippers.

"I know its only ten I need at least another hour of sleep," Adam agreed as they headed to the lab.

"Rangers wake up and come to the lab."

"God ! , it's Saturday can't we have a break," Kat said putting on her pink tank top

"Ugh ! shut up Kat it's bad enough wakening up, listening to you just makes it worse," said Rocky as they headed to the lab.

As the five sleepy rangers made their way to the lab they where greeted by Captain Mitchell and Ms Fairweather. " Morning guys hope you slept well," Ms Fairweather said. smiling.

" This better be good you woke me up from a dream involving Megan Fox," Rocky said.

"Oh it is," Captain Mitchell said, " so a long time ago I figured That you'd need to use the morphers," continued.

"Yeah we know that's why all the training. since we were five been for," Adam said. wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Well things have changed " Captain Mitchell said slamming down a morpher " Wait..." Juliana said , Captain Mitchell sighed " Unfortunately Tommy Oliver has been removed from Project Zeo so as of now there is no Red Ranger " He continued " Thats not good " Kat said " Dont worry we can handle it i can lead us for now " Rocky said smugly " No way !" Adam responded .

Captain Mitchell slammed his fist down on the table " Juliana will be the leader for now and maybe the future till then me Mr Kuroto and Ms Fairweather will be looking at candiates to replace Tommy as red ranger " Captain Mitchell said storming out of the lab and passes what looks like a garage.

"What now ," Kat asked.

"The hanger bay for your ranger vehicles. Which connects to a network of tunnels to spots all over New Angel Grove. I figured it would be able to give you enough access to the city to do your job.," Ma Fairweather said.

"Wait did you say vehicles," Adam asked.

"if you would please," Ms Fairweather asked.

Ms Fairweather pressed a button on the remote and triggering several large lights on the ceiling to turn on. "met your new ride" she said as a spot light shown down on to a large blue vehicle that appeared to be a cross between an s.u.v , a spots car and military assault vehicle. " this is the Zeo Runner. It has off road capabilities, dual side mounted laser cannons, g.p.s ,on board computer, and visual com-link ,reinforced zenomium alloy body drive max engine capable of speeds of over three hundred miles per-hour," she explained

"Wow I need a moment cause I may cry," Kat said.

"Um yeah... I only see four seats" Adam said.

"Yes i had this for the red ranger ," Ms Fairweather said turning on another spot light on to a Red chopper style motorcycle with wings along the underside. "this the Zeo hover cycle. Designs curtsey of DR. Andrew Hartford I jus added a little style to it. It has wing mounted lasers an on board com-link tires that can go on any surface or road. Capable of speeds of mach four. The body is made up of a super light-weight alloy which makes it more maneuverable in the air.," she explained.

"Wow you really out did your self so when do we test them out," Rocky asked.

"As soon as you put these on and only the runner " Ms Fairweather said handing them jackets that were identical except Their respective colours .

"lets see what these things can do," Juliana said climbing into the cock-pit of the runner and closing the side hatch.

"Alright" Rocky said getting in the other side of the runner. "Ok guys there are visual com screens on each vehicle. Juliana yours will be in the be on the far right of the dash The cycles is on the rear view mirror," Ms Fairweather said.

"Got it Trace," Juliana responded.

" Good. what about you Rocky boy," Ms Fairweather asked.

"Yeah runt you're coming in crystal clear," Rocky replied.

"Ok fire it up," Ms Fairweather ordered.

"Engines on," they said in unison.

"Ok guys the main tunnel is a straight shot to the desert outside of town.

"Ok lets rock and roll ," Rocky said as he and Juliana took off.

The runner hit the ramp at stunning speeds blasting to the surface. Ms Fairweather ordered them through target practice before heading back to the base.

"Wow Ms Fairweather how'd ever build all this stuff," Adam asked.

"Yeah I've wondered that too," Kat said.

"Well i had a little bit of help from our favorite "uncle"," Ms Fairweather explained.

"So "uncle" Sam helped you do all this," Kat asked. "Yep but the bulk of it was my idea," Ms Fairweather replied .

"I hate to interrupt this but I'm hungry," Rocky said looking around the room at the others.

Ms Fairweather looked at her watch and saw the time. " Rocky's right time to get dressed we had to be at training about two hours ago," she said as she and the rangers made their way out of the garage. They ate, dressed and left for their training .

\- King Mondo's hide out -

The android king sat in his throne room his eyes glowed red with fury as he looked at his soldiers with contempt. "Cruse those damned rangers. Now that they've bonded with those morpher they have made it more of a challenge to accomplish my goal. No matter they will die by my hand and I'll have my ultimate power, and nothing will stand in my way. Spocket Take some cogs into the city and go to the museum and If those Rangers get in the way kill them," Mondo said.

" Yes my lord the rangers will die and so will the humans they protect," Sprocket replied bowing to him.

\- The base-

Tommy sighed looking out the cell's window looking out at Angel Grove " All of this cause of one woman " He said

-The museum-

Sprocket and the cogs were attacking the museum. "Run you worthless human dogs soon you will die for the glory of the Machine Empire," Sprocket said. Not two seconds later a s strike cut through the cog in front of her, before Juliana materialised before her eyes.

"You know the glory of Machine Empire doesn't sound like something worth dying for," Juliana said coming to a fighting stance.

"You bitch , you'll pay for cursing the name of mach...ugh," Sprocket started to say his words being cut off by a kick to the stomach.

"You know you really shouldn't say that to people never know when they'll show up," said a materialising Adam. Else where in the museum parking lot "

" What you guys suppose to be huh ? I Robot rejects? ," Rocky said taking out four cogs.

Kat found herself standing over a water hose being approached by cogs. "Hey look over there," she said before picking using the hose on the cogs and then drop kicking them.

"Your going to flip for this," Adam said before going into a series of back flips landing in the same spot each time causing five of the seven drones to take them selves out before split kicking the other two.

" I'll be back Ranges," Sprocket said before disappearing. "Come on lets go back to the base , before we're spotted," Juliana said. As they left for the base.

-Back at the Base-

"Juliana Your arm !, " Ms Fairweather yelled as she saw Juliana was bleeding heavily.

"What...ah crap!," Juliana said looking at the two inch wide gash on her arm.

"First aid kit coming up ," Ms Fairweather said grabbing the first aid kit and attending to her arm covering it with a bandage.

"What was Mondo after at the museum," Kat asked.

"Back in the dawn of earth a creature came to earth carrying with them the Five coins " Ms Fairweather explained.

"What are the coins ," Rocky asked.

" They are known as the Power coins and as much as we know they are what the Power Rangers use to power themselves , However we believe that there might be more to it then that ," she explained further.

"So what about the whole morphing thing we did a few days ago," Juliana asked.

"You Zeo rangers dont tap into the morphing grid like the Power Rangers you tap into through the Zeo crystal ," she told her.

"So just to be clear Mondo wants to become the king and destroy the earth why didnt he want the crystal," Adam asked.

"Because evil can not touch the crystal there's a story from years ago about a gold monkey trying to claim the Crystal and being vaporised does it sound familiar ?," Ms Fairweather answered.

\- Mondo's Fortress-

"you failed me you pitiful!," Mondo said in a rage.

":My lord please let me redeem myself. Might I suggest that you send one of your lieutenants to retrieve the coin ," Sprocket pleaded

"Yes a lieutenant but which one... Kilowog come," he said gesturing to his chess board as as a android resembling chess pieces appeared gray skinned beast with red rings around his solid white eyes kneeled . He had two long gray jagged horns on his fore head followed by a long black braid .He wore a armored loin cloth and two spiked shoulder pads. He held a large two sided battle axe .

"How may I serve you master," he asked.

" Go to earth with a group of cogs and Sprocket and bring back the power coin" Mondo commanded.

" Yes master all things to the glory of the empire ," he said before teleporting.

-A few moments later at the Ranger's base-

Dr K was sitting in the lab working on some configurations when she herd it the alert siren. " Um guys get down here now," Ms Fairweather said over the intercom Within seconds the rangers where in the lab.

" what is that thing," Rocky asked.

"Guessing one of Mondo's lieutenants," Juliana said.

"He's big I mean really big," Kat said.

"Duh Kat," Rocky said.

" What's the plan? ," Adam asked.

" We get to the museum, take that thing out and make sure it doesn't get what its after " Juliana said.

"It won't be that easy son, fighting a lieutenant is a lot harder than fighting cogs you will more than likely have to use your zords," Dr K said.

"Right we'll need to use..," Juliana said being cut off by Adam.

" We dont have a Red ranger yet " Adam said

"Lets ranger up !," Juliana yelled .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME !," they yelled in unison.

Within seconds they where in the heat of a battle Juliana using her Zeo bow blasting fifteen of the cogs and Kat taking out ten.

" You worthless brats your heads will make great trophies for my king Mondo," Spocket said.

"We'll see about that Rocky, Kat you take the rest of the cogs, Adam you take Spocket keep him busy, I will cut up the middle and get big ugly," Juliana said.

"Right !, " the others said in unison. They went on the attack each using there own individual weapons and attacks.

"You think you can hang with me greeny ," Sprocket said slightly over powering Adam. "Your nothing like the other green ranger and you never will ," he continued not knowing that Adam had a plan.

"You know ..agh...you really...ugh. talk too much Zeo Hatchets" Adam said swing one of his axe's and sending Sprocket flying in to a wall.

Sprocket felt a trickle of oil from his bottom lip this more than stunned but also enraged him Spocket clutched the two curved serrated daggers that he was holing in his hands and his eyes glowed red with hate as the daggers glowed black "You...You little whore!," he screamed as he leapt on to Adam. The two of them wrestled until Adam used his agility to throw Sprocket of him and flip him self on to his feet. Sprocket landed on his side four feet away he felt a pain in his ribs this shocked and enraged him , he climbed to his feet and charged at Adam again but was cut off by the boomerang throw of Kat's zeo power disc sending him through two glass doors before his body was stopped by a wall.

"Well that was easy," Adam said before going to fight some more with Rocky and Kat.

Mean while Juliana had her hands full with Kilowog holding him of as best she could. "You damned Rangers once you're dead the universe will be the machine empires ," he said swinging giant two sided axe causing Juliana to roll to her side .

"Zeo laser" she said drawing their side arm and firing it hitting four shots on Kilowog.

"Ready guys ?." Juliana asked.

"Hell yeah" the other rangers said appearing

"Zeo quadruple strike" they said striking him with their weapons sending him to the ground in a explosion before joining their siblings on the ground.

" Good job guys," Rocky said .

\- Mondo's fortress -

" For you King Mondo," Sprocket said kneeling in front of thrown presenting the box.

"Very good Sprocket" Mondo replied. Opening the box fonding it empty " Where it it?"

"Where is Wh...agh," Sprocket started his words being cut off by Mondo's boot connecting to his side.

"The power coin you were supposed to get you cursed idiot ," Mondo said,

" I... I... I 'm sorry my lord," Speocket stammered clutching his further injured ribs.

" Leave me ," Mondo commanded.

"Yes my lord," Sprocket said walking away. As he walked down the long dark halls of the fortress Sprocket thought to himself: _I have to find where that power coin is. I have to gain my lord's favor before._.."cough". The cough interrupting his thoughts causing him to double over in and simultaneously cover his mouth: Oil! _How am I coughing Oil!_ _The Green ranger ... He hurt me? but how could he no one ever hurts me. "Mondo saw to that but yet I can fell the broken and bruised ribs in my body"_ he thought as he made his way into his bed chamber and falling in a painful heap on her bed.

-The Ranger's Base-

The battle had been over for at least an hour and the Rangers were resting , Tommy was in his Jail Cell and Captain Mitchell, Ms Fairweather Dr.K. And Dan Kuroto were in a small conference room looking at candidates " What about this one ?" Dr.K. Asked showing a pic of a man short brown hair on the projector " A wesley Collins " she continued " No not that Bastards son" Captain Mitchell snapped " We've looked at these candidates for hours now" Ms Fairweather said " We need a red ranger " Captain mitchell said " What about him " Dan said showing a pic of a man with brown hair on the projector and showing his file to the rest " Hes perfect " Captain Mitchell said " Whats his name?" Dan smiled. " Skyer Tate".


	4. Angel grove

\- The Base - Living Quarters -

It was a typical morning at the ranger's Base The chef had cooked breakfast like always which was one of the only things that hadn't changed over the last three weeks. Another thing that hadn't changed was Rocky being late to breakfast. "Sorry " he said pulling on his white button down , "...would've been down sooner if Adam hadn't used all the hot water," he continued looking at the boy wearing a green t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Hey I had to other wise the bleach would take out my hair," Adam responded, "..and besides I don't complain when you trim your dreads and leave hair in the sink"

"Look Adam my dreads don't make you run late ," Rocky said "... plus I have to trim my locks to keep them even you don't have to be blond," he continued.

"He's got a point Adam " Juliana said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Thanks Juliana you...," he paused and examined his teammate who was wearing her favorite black jeans and boots , green tank top and her white leather motorcycle jacket, "...are those my gloves," Rocky asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't find my fingerless pair so I borrowed yours," she said "and besides you have two other pairs. You know its not like someone stole on of your lip rings and never gave it back and is drinking orange juice like she did nothing wrong ," Juliana continued glancing at Kat who was wearing very baggy lime green cargo pants pink short sleeve top black combat boots studded belt and bright pink and green spiked choker, and the lip ring in question.

" Look I said I was sorry what more do you want from me,"

"Well for starters you can go to " Hot Topic" and by me a new lip ring,"

" Okay Juliana I told you that I'd pay you back, " she said

"...Yeah a month ago and I'm still waiting on my thirty-eight dollars and fifty cents," Juliana said slightly more matter intently.

" Ok im gonna address the elephant in the room where down a ranger " Adam said , Kat nodded " I know i dont like it either we cant form the megazord without a red ranger either " Juliana responded " Ok well i have to go " Kat said getting up " Good luck at high school " Adam said as kat walked out " Why is she going to high school?" Rocky said " Because she wanted to do something while were not being rangers , plus we havent seen the power rangers for a while now either " Julinana replied .

-Angel Grove High-

"Who parked in my in my spot!" Kat yelled looking at custom painted Pontiac firebird parked in her usual spot.

"Clam down its just a parking space. So you park two spaces over today no big deal," Zack Taylor getting of his bike.

" I don't care this is my spot I always park here its been that way for a year and a half," she replied as they walked towards the building.

"Oh no. guys see another live make out session, in our direct future," Amanda said as she saw Kal's girlfriend Tammie approach them.

"Hey Tam... Agh ," He started to say as he cut short by Tammie's hand connecting with his face in a loud smack.

"Kal Hawk you're a no good cheating dog. Jessie told me she saw you Sunday night at the "station" with that slut Vicki Tyler,": Tammie said her temper very heated.

"Look Tam it wasn't like that were.. uh ..uh studying yeah studying that's it ," Kal said trying to keep a straight face.

"She said you'd say something like that that's why she sent me this last night after she caught you," she said as she pulled out her cell phone and showed him the picture of him and Vicki kissing that Jessie kissing.

"Se what had happened was.. Agh!," his words being cut off as Tammie punched him in his eye.

":I'm done with you Kal," Tammie said leaving and walking into the school.

Kimberly was the first to laugh and break the silence by saying "Damn man ! you might want to put your shades for the rest of the day bro cause she really jacked up your eye,. I mean she hit you with her ring hand," she said.

" I've had worse over the past few weeks Kimberly ," Kal said.

"True to bad " Jason said as they walked in to school.

As they made their way in to the hallway the five teens separated and each went to their first period classes Amanda and Harper went to algebra , Jason went to his class, Kal went to gym, While Kat, and Zack went to their creative writing class. The class went on as usual with the students in there cluster groups and worked on their projects with Kat and Zack being the only group of two until about mid class when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Savage opened the door and leaned out for what seemed like three minutes, when he came back in he was followed by a very stunning young girl no older than Jason and Zack . She appeared to be at lest five-foot eight, and her hair was black and shoulder length and cut into layers her skin was slightly tan coupled with her almond like eyes made her appear Asian. She was wearing a simple white tank top with the word pride written in rainbow colored letters showing off her arms and her tattoos one on each shoulder a tribal symbol on her left shoulder, and the Chinese symbol for wildcat on her right, and what appear to be a large star on her left wrist. Her out fit was rounded out by the skin tight jeans that more than showed off her toned yet shapely coke bottle shape that was not lost on any one in the room most of all Kat who was now utterly dumbstruck

"Class we have a new student please say hello to Maxine Paige. Miss Paige you may join the group in the back," said Mr. Savage as she directed her to where Kat and Zack were seated. As Maxine made her way to them Kat thought the way she walked was poetry in motion then she herd an all to familiar voice in her head.

"Quit drooling Kat ," Zack said

"Shut up Zack. You know as well as I do I don't drool over girls," she thought back to him.

"Hey," a voice said jarring Kat from her and Zack's conversation. "I'm Maxine you can just call me Max ," she said all Kat could do was stare in to the blue green eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her as she spoke in a slight southern accent all Kat thought was Velvet her voice sounds like velvet and poetry as she continued to stare into and become lost in her eyes

"Hey Max I'm Zack, You'll have to excuse her shes not always this rude,"

"Oh?," Max said a bit confused.

"Talk to her , before she thinks you're creepy," Zack said

"Yeah I'm...Katherine...Katherine Hillard. But everyone calls me Kat," she said in a obvious nervous voice.

"Way to go its not obvious you like her at all," Zack Whispered.

"I can't help it she's just a goddess and...wait how do you know I like her,". "I can tell remember," Zack said mockingly.

"Well Kat, Max Paige nice to met you both. Well you two seem closer than normal are you two dating?," Max asked.

"No werent not dating " said Kat feeing her nerves race at the sheer thought of the raven haired girls voice.

"Nice to know." Max said drawing the more intent interest of Kat.

"Oh?," Kat asked.

"Ask her to lunch you goof," Zack whispered to her.

"If you want her to eat with us so bad you ask her."

"Well judging by the look she's been given you and those rainbow colored letters on her shirt I'm not her type," Zack said.

"Yeah...wait what look?"

"Ask her fool," Zack said looking rather annoyed at her shyness.

"Max I was wondering if you'd like to join us at lunch in the quad outside the cafeteria, after third period," Kat asked "...it would give you a chance to get to know you better " she continued trying not to appear too eager.

"I'd like that," Max said as the bell rang signaling class was over. She waved by to them and left for her next class.

" She's feeling you" Zack said.

"She is not. Anyway how'd you know if she was are not," Kat asked.

"Please. I've watched you guys for the longest. Plus it helps that she's gay," he replied.

"Ok you don't know that she's a lesbian for sure. Second why would it be easy to tell if she was," she asked her eyebrow raised.

"Well no matter how much control lesbians claim to have they all look at girls they like the same way as straight men," Zack said "...and if you need to ask her out you haven't been on a date since you dumped Ricky," he continued.

"Ugh don't remind about her, that chic was nuts," Kat said thinking about her former girlfriend Ricky Fontana. Ricky was the only girl that she ever hated dating because despite Ricky's good looks and charisma that drew Kat to her underneath all that lied a jealous possessive, and all around overbearing clingy nut case. She would intimidate any girl who so much as asked Kat a question , she'd constantly call her all hours of the night , not allowing Kat to be alone often times sitting in the tree outside her room and watching her sleep. The final two straws came four months ago when Kat had been working on her car and found a tracking device in her radiator, which lead to her confronting her and breaking up with her which also in turn lead to Ricky standing in their yard blasting Can you stand the rain by New Edition for more than two hours.

"Yeah I know how long did she stay outside that night anyway," Zack asked jokingly as he and Kat went to there classes.

The next two class periods flew by fast making the day seem to go at light speed. As lunch time came Max found her self in the quad just outside the school's cafeteria. She was taken back by just how bright the California sun was as she pulled on her sunglasses and scanned the area until she herd a familiar new voice call to her "Hey Max over here," the sweet yet loud voice called as she walked to it. She couldn't figure out why but Max had been drawn to the voice's owner. The way she stared at Max electrified her the way she had that nervous smile when she met , her voice so sweet and strong at the same time it was like angels riding a hurricane was the only way Max could describe it. And her name Kat rolled of her tongue like poetry or a beautiful song. But most of all it was Kat's kind caring soul that drew Max to her. The way she seemed to want to know everything about her having only met her this morning Kat seemed to instantly care for her and about her life which made Max equally care as much about her.

"Hey Zack ,Kat," Max said she put her tray down on the round table between Zack and Kat.

"Hello pretty lady ..." Billy said extending his hand to Max, "... my names Billy and you are," he continued.

" Gay and not interested," Max replied with a smirk.

"I'm Jason by the way and thats Kimberly and Trini " Jason said. "And you already know Kat and Zack," he continued. After to the introductions were over Max was the first to speak,

""Well anyway Max in class never told us why you left New Orleans," Zack said.

"Well its kinda strange. You see this star on my wrist ," she said pointing on her arm. "Well like I was told you in class I was taken in by a gypsy named "Momma" Cleo, and she raised me in her family like a granddaughter in a gypsy camp in the swamps. But Momma 's family was in a feud with another family. The feud had been goin on for years almost a hundred by the time I came along. But other than that I grew up loved by all my family and went to school like a normal kid. But I was always causing trouble at the school fightin taking dares momma called me her lil wildcat that's why I got this one," she said pointing to the Chinese symbol on her arm.

"That's some nice work on your tattoos how you get them done," Kimberly asked admiring the young woman's body art.

"Well lets just say being raised in a family of gypsies has its advantages my "cousin" Foxx was a master at tattoos. And before ya'll ask I only have five and I'll show ya'll some of the others later," Max said. "Anyway back to this star. This star is my families crest I got it a year ago a few months after I turned sixteen The night I got my license during my induction ceremony-," Max stopped being cut off by Trini.

"Wait induction ceremony ?," Trini asked curiously.

"Well you can't be a full member of the family till you pass the trials and I passed mine by sixteen and me not being born in it was a special ceremony," Max said, "...Well later that night a few members of that other family showed up during my party causing a fuss claiming my one of my "uncles" stole some his property. Well they argued for awhile until my uncle punched on of em' well that apparently caused some trouble cause somebody called the cops and they raided our camp and took a bunch of us in they placed me and some of my cousins in foster care.

I stayed in a group home until my birth back in march and I got myself emancipated. As soon as those papers were signed I went back to the swamp but no one was there," Max paused as she felt a tear fall from her eye. " Anyway I looked in the cabin that me and "Momma" were living in and found over two thousand dollars and note saying she saved all the money there for me. I also found the care that my cousin and I were working on. After awhile I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there any more so I hitched a trailer to my car and here I am," she finished.

"Well on a different Note you said you're a bass player what kind of music you into," Zack asked.

" R&B mostly , but I like rock rap and pop music too but I tend to lean more on the R&B, rock, pop side more," she said.

"Cool so you should fit right in with us," Kat said staring once again into the Max's hypnotizing green eyes becoming more and more lost in them.

"Well I'd like to hang with ya'll some time" Max said.

"There going to the Re grand opening of Krispy Kreme in town you can follow go with after school," Kat said.

"Ok that'd be fine wit me," Max replied while at the same time thinking; A pretty lil thing like you could get me to go through a volcano.

"Kal ," called a voice that everyone but Max knew as Tammie' s. Causing the group to look over at another table

"What do you want Tammie you already gave me a black eye this morning," Kal said defensively.

"Look I know that was childish of me to do that. I just wanted to hurt you, but you left your favorite skate board at my house after we went to the park last Saturday well I wanted to give it back," she said as pulled out the four element skate board wheels from the black messenger bag she was carrying .

"Where's the rest of it," Kal asked. Tammie simply smiled as she turned the bag upside down as four metal pieces and ten wood pieces joined the wheels on the table as he looked at the wood pieces he saw what he could make out as a fragmented element symbol. " Wh...Wh...What happened to my board! what'd you do to her!," Kal screamed.

" Well she had lil run in wit my car and when that didn't break her she had a run with the jig saw and the cutting torch in my shop class," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"Your a lucky boy," Max said.

"What do you mean she killed Betsy," Kal said almost in tears.

" Well first off a New Orleans women would hacked you up not that board. Second don't name your skate board its not cute," said as the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey how bout I meet ya'll in tha parking lot so I can follow ya to the shop," Max said.

"Great!" said Kat her voice growing really high pitched. Oh yeah Kat she sound like a chipmunk in front of the really hot girl, she thought to her self as they all walked back in to the school.

"So," Trini asked coyly.

"So what?," Kat asked puzzled.

"So when the hell are you gonna ask her out," Trini asked pulling her history book from her locker.

"What makes you think I want to ask her out," Kat said slightly annoyed.

"Well for starters Lesbian remember and second you're just that obvious when you like a girl," Trini said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah and you better ask her or I will," Trini said smirking.

"Whatever" Kat said slamming her locker shut.

The last few periods of the day dragged on with both Kat and Maxine thinking of each other. At the sound of the last bell Jason met up with the others on the front steps of the school. "Gotta go guys have fun " Kat said getting in her car " Sure Kat see ya tomorrow " Billy called out as Kat drove away.

\- The base-

Kat didnt have much time as soon as she had gotten back the alarms had sounded

"What are we waiting for lets ranger up," Adam said.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!," they all yelled in unison.

Within what seemed like seconds the Rangers were fighting Remnants of Rita's forces in a back and forth battle. With the rangers first taking out the putties and then focusing on the generals and the lieutenant. After downing the lieutenant the rangers made quick work out of the putties .

\- The Base - the next say

After a shower Kat got quickly getting dressed made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by Juliana Who was dressed in a purple shirt with a black skull and cross bones printed on it in black sequins that barely covered her belly button, a faded blue denim mini skirt with a purple studded belt, with pair of sheer black tight, a pair of purple converse with black laces. Her outfit was rounded out by a black trucker cap with a purple skull and cross bones well as purple and black jewelary. Kat had dress her self some what more modestly in a pink t-shirt a black men's-wear vest with pink flowers embroidered on each side, with a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips in a way that would not be lost on people Her outfit was rounded out by her black and pink vans and pink and jewelry.

"Good morning sunshine," Juliana said

"Morning" Kat said. as she took the chair beside Juliana, the other rangers soon joined them .

\- Mondo's fortress-

Mondo sat on his throne flanked by his two generals watching the young women who had become a friend to them could become the key to their worlds annihilation.

"I will have her and she will give me what's mine," Mondo said shifting his attention Max who was driving in her car.

-Max's Car-

Max had now been driving for ten minutes. The tears were now gone and replaced by hallow reasoning. Four minutes earlier her thought were flooded by images from her dreams. Then she felt something in the direction she was now going. As she drove into what was known as "Old" Angel Grove she thought; What am I doing here. I've never been here how'd I know how to get here. Its like something is pulling me here. But if I' ve never been her why does it feel so familiar. She wondered as she brought her car to a stop when she saw something that she recognized. Its the statute from my dream; she thought as she walked to it.

\- Mondo's fortress-

"Lord Mondo, the girl she's looking for some thing in the ground," Sprocket said.

"Perhaps I may accompany on of the-," Sprockets words being cut off by the back of Mondo's hand knocking him to the ground.

"Silence witch. Girder you will go try to remind Sprocket what it means to be a general," he said.

"Yes my lord," Girder said.

"Good. Now I have the perfect lieutenant to accompany you. Arise Kordax!" he said as a green skinned creature with blonde hair appeared before him . The creature wore no armor above the waist and his body was battle hardened as told by his scares. in place of his right hand was a gold spear.

"Kordax , go with Girder and the cogs a bring the girl and the power coin to me Mondo ordered.

"All thing for your glory," Kordax said.

-Old Angel Gove Park-

Max had been digging in the ground with her hands for three minutes straight until she hit something. As she pulled the object from the ground she realized she had seen it hundreds of times in her dreams. "The box this is what I was looking for," she said as she took the rectangular box in her hand not knowing she was being watched.

"We'll take that little girl...," a voice said behind her "..and you too," the voice continued. Max slowly turned a around slowly and was face to with the creature from her dreams.

"You..." she said as she wrestled with herself part of her wanted to just throw the box at the creatures standing in front her and run but part of her couldn't deep inside she knew what to do. "Listen grass hopper boy you aint gettin this box or me with out a fight," she said falling into a defensive stance.

"Have it your way girl cogs get her," Kordax ordered as he and cohs charged her.

Max found her self in a position that she had dreamed of for the past year and a half. She was on the ground holding the titan box frozen with fear as she stared at the end of Kordax's spear.

"Lord Mondo wanted you brought back alive, but I don't think he'll mind if you a little damaged," he said raising his spear. As he brought the spear down it was stopped half way.

"You will not hurt her! You understand me? You will not hurt her!," Kat said from behind her helmet as her power disc held Kordax's spear in place as her body glowed pink. " Run Max hide!," she yelled. Max ran and hid behind another near by tree and watched the battle unfold. As she was watching she thought of one thing; How did the Pink Ranger know my name.

Else where in the battle Juliana was dealing with Girder fighting him to a draw. "Huh...huh...your good Yellow Ranger, but my sword is hungry for blood. Girder said.

"Talk is cheap blue boy," Juliana replied. A second later she and Girder charged each other. Juliana's double clubs prove to be an equal match for Girder's sword so much in fact that girder decided to back off.

"We'll finish this some other time Yellow Ranger," he said.

"Count on it," Juliana said as went to join the others.

Meanwhile Kat fought Kordax with a fury of a women possessed. She was fueled by something deep in her heart. She knew it was the love she had for Max. "You damned Ranger witch you really think that your pathetic attempts to save her will work. Mondo will have her," Kordax said with a sadistic grin.

"No! No one will harm her ever. I will protect her until the day I die," she said as she knocked Kordax to the ground. "Zeo power kick," Stina cried as she leaped into the air and drove her now pulsing foot into Kordax causing him to be rendered unconscious.

"Good job ," Adam said as he and the others joined Kat.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Kat said.

"What?," Juliana asked.

"I'm freaking awesome," Kat replied.

" You rangers think this is over " Kordax said getting up " Time to end this " Julinana said

"Zeo power strike," they all yelled. Seconds later Kordax was destroyed.

Seconds later they were on the ground . Max saw them and she very quickly ran over to them. "Thank you, thank you. I owe you my life," she said crying tears of joy.

"Aww don't cry Max," Kat said from be hind her helmet.

"Yeah you'd do the same for us," Adamsaid.

"Yeah if you had super powers," Rocky said.

"That's true I...," Max said pausing for a second, before ask; "..how do you guys know my name.

" A mystery for another day " Juliana said and the rangers then left.

\- The ranger's base-

It had been just over an hour since the battle and saving Max, DR.K sensing Kat would need sometime to process things more decided to stay with Kat in the lab. For a few minutes both young women sat in silence hold each other hands.

"Why did Mondo want Max anyway ?" Kat said " He's after a power coin apparently he must of thought she could lead him to it " Dr.K. Replied " We need a red ranger as well " Kat sighed " I know were working on that " Dr.K. Said " Also any word on Tommy ?" Kat asked " He's still in lockdown Captain Mitchell doesn't trust him i think he doesn't other wise why would we be looking for a new red ranger if he didn't trust him " Dr.K. Rambled on.


	5. Arc v begins dark rangers part 1

-The Ranger Base-

Captain Mitchell stood alongside Ms Fairweather, Dan Kuroto and Dr.K. as he looked across at the surviving memebers of his team. "You are the carriers of a great legecy. By donning those suits you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," he said pausing and looking a his assistant team. "But you've made us all very proud," he said.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a female voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be a dark yellow version of the ranger suit outfit.

"Ashley what are you doing in that outfit," Ms Fairweather said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought it'd be a new look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers teach," Ashley said. "Isn't that right Cassie."

"That's right," said a young woman walking in wearing a dark pink version of ranger suit.

"Dark power how did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Dr.K. groaned as she , the others and the Rangers were knocked back by a blast by the Dark ranger.

"Nevermind how I got it old man just know that I have it and will use it to destroy your precious rangers starting with Pinky!," Cassie said sending a powerful blast of energy towards the pink ranger

"ERRRRR NO!," Ryan Mitchell growled taking the brunt of the blast and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Ryan no!" Captain Mitchell yelled running over to his sons burning body.

"Shit!" Juliana said joining Captain Mitchell.

"You little bitches!," Adam said charging at them only to be knocked back by bolt of psychokenitic energy from Ashley.

"Not so fast greeny," Ashely said before hitting Rocky with a fireball. "Always too headstrong Rocky."

"Ahhhh!," Rocky screamed rolling trying to put the flames out.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Kat said donning her helmet and drawing her weapon.

"I would like to but if all goes well you won't exist soon," Ashley said as she waved her hand opening a portal. " bye bye," she said before she and Cassie jumped into the portal and the fires that were burning Ryan and Rocky stopped.

Captain Mitchell and Juliana held Ryan's brunt disfigured body in their arms tears running down their faces. "Dan! Anyway to heal?" Captain Mitchell said gripping his hand.

"Yeah? Is there ?," Juliana said gripping the other hand.

"ugghhhhhhhh... Shit," Ryan said straining to gather air through his brunt lungs.

"Save your strength," Juliana said.

Ryan then looked over at Captain Mitchell gripping his hand pulling him close. "Don't let Dana...ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...don't let her uggggggggggggh," he gasped before the life left his body.

"Ryan Ryan RYAN!" Captain Mitchell screamed with a fury.

A Year & A Half Later :

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Juliana said slamming her helment against the wall as she and the rest of the rangers entered the briefing room known by the people on the base as the command center or power chamber ,Ashley and Cassie, Mondo and Rita had all been quiet.

"Damn it we need a red ranger ," Kat said taking off her own helmet.

"That will be at least a week or two," Dr.K. said.

"SHIT!," Adam said.

"Language ," Captain Mitchell said as he walked down from the upper level of the Command center along with Ms Fairweather.

" Yeah no need for that," Ms Fairweather said.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after," Dr.K. said.

"Look its like this we need a new ranger ," Adam said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we friends a team a family you can't just put someone on time like this the chemistry has to be right," Captain Mitchell said. "Now go get some rest tomorrow's the first day of training,"

"Fine" Juliana said with a frustrated sigh

-Angel Grove High-

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a girl with brown/black hair in a long poneytail with ruby red highlights. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my locker guess I tripped. My name's Rae Tamsyn by the way," the girl said as she and the Asian picked themselves up.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, but everyone just calls me Kim" Kim said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah transferred from North Carloina and can't find my locker," Rae said.

"Let me help do you see the slip the office gave you," Kimberly asked. Rae gave her the slip and Kimberly said, " Oh cool you're right by me come on," and began walking down the hall. "So North Carolina hunh why move all the way to Cali?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Angel Grove I was like yes ranger central!," Rae said.

"So you like the power rangers?," Kimberly asked as they stopped in front of their lockers.

"Yes I'm a total Ranger fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back five years and the action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Rita's staff," Rae said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "But you growing up here you probally know more about the rangers than I do."

"You have no idea anyway what do you have first period?," Kimberly asked her seemingly new found friend.

"Art you?," Rae asked.

"History but I have chemistry second period and you can find my table at lunch I eat outside in the quad," Kimberly said.

"Cool see you later," Rae said walking away and stopping, "Umm the art room ?"

"Go to the end of the hall down the steps and to the left two doors down?," Kimberly said.

"Thanks see you later," Rae said walking off.

-The base-

Tommy sighed he was still in jail , he had company there were two other prisoners in the cells next to him they were known as Ziggy and Dillon " God how much longer " Tommy sighed " Don't worry it will be over soon trust us " Ziggy said getting a weird look from Dillon .

-Angel Grove High school-

"Rae over here," Kimberly said waving her new friend over to the table.

"Glad I found you," Rae said bringing her trey over to the table. "care to introduce me"

"Of course guys this is Rae Tasmyn. Rae Tasmyn this is my boy Zack and This beauty in the cheetah tank is Trini Kwan beside her is Jason and this is Billy Cranston " Kimberly said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet ya'll ," Rae said sitting at the table.

"So where are you from?" Billy asked

"Well I'm from Charlotte my dad moved here for a NASADA gig and I'm a major major power rangers fan ," Rae said.

"Oh really," Trini said sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah totally look it!," Rae said pulling out her tablet, and showing the group. "This is my collection," she said scrolling through her photos proudly.

"Whoa who are they?," Zack said pointing to a pic of e Zeo rangers.

"Those are the Zeo Rangers they seem to be another ranger team in Angel Grove . The Power Rangers are the ones that are public knowledge," Rae said.

"So theres more," Jason said.

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Rae said feeling a bit self concious.

"Theres only four Zeo rangers in this one" Billy said. Rae glanced over " Oh the Red Ranger seemed to have disappeared not sure if there is going to be a another Red or not " Rae said

\- Dark rangers lair-

"So seems our friends are enjoying the first day of school," Ashley said tossing a fireball around in her hands.

"Yes why don't we make it a bit less enjoyable," Cassie said. "Madrox come forth!," she said gesturing with her hand and making an blue skinned elf like creature dressed like a post appaclyptic musketeer in a bright red and black sleeveless armored jacket what appeared to be black leather tights. With a long pointed tail coming out of the back, and holding a what looked like a combination of a rapear and broad sword.

"Nice our best swordsman next to me of course," Ashley said, "he'll do well Cas".

"Lets hope. Madrox go with Ashley and destroy the rangers and if you're sucessful I will reward you with the rank of generel," Cassie said.

"It will be an honor mistress" Madrox said with a bow.

\- Angel Grove High-

"So Rae need a ride home I'm sure you can fit on the back of my bike or you can squeeze in with the girls in Jason's jeep," Kimberly said as the group of eight walked of the school.

"No my dad is picking me up an...," Rae said just as a flash of light exloded in front of her and the others . When the light faded she found herself face to face with Madrox Ashley and the army of drones.

"Hello guys how was school," Ashley said in a smugg sarcastic tone.

"Uhh guys are those," Rae asked trembling a bit,

"Yeah whole pack of trouble," Kimberly said.

\- The Base-

" We've got a problem at Angel Grove High " Dr.K. Said bringing up Ashley,Madrox and the drones on the screen " Call the rangers " Captain Mitchell said .


	6. Arc v part 2 cracks in the shield

"Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Ashley said.

"Rae stay back and run when we...," Rocky said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Rae screamed charging into the drones and attacking them. Stunning her new friends as she had negeclted to tell them she had studied martial arts.

"Well that was unexpected," Adam said,

"Yeah,"Julian said " Everyone spread out and the Power ranger look alike are ours!,"

"Right," the others said.

"Whoa " Ka said blocking a blast with her power disc.

"Hang on ," Juliana said generating a burst of yellow energy with her double clubs. The two then slapped hands, they then in a dragon ball Z like fashion fired a duel blast from their Zeo lazers at group of drones tossing them every which way.

" Woooo!" Rocky said readying his Zeo axe .

"Tome to end this " Adam using his Zeo Hatchets to take out the rest of the drones .

The rangers all gathered ready to take on Madrox.

"Good work " Juliana said preparing for a killing blow .

"ERRRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!," growled a figure as she tackled Ahsley to the ground.

"What the? ," Rocky asked as the Rangers looked at the new figure it looked like a armoured rsnger suit with a red gem in the centre of the chest and space looking helemt

" You're ok," the figure said

"Is that the best you got rangers," Madrox said swinging his sword at the yellow ranger as she preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No but this is," Rocky said combing the weapons into the Zeo Blaster , "Lets do it guys!,"

"ZEO POWER BLAST!," the rangers said as they fired there blaster at Madrox.

"Really you think morphing is gonna make a difference," Ashley said.

"Wanna bet ," Juliana said standing beside the rangers as Madrox exploded " What? No!" Ashely said " You want some you get all of us " Rocky said cocky .

"And me ," said the masked figure.

"So you have new friends and the upper hand for now," Ashley said before waving her hand and teleporting.

"Lets get back to the base " Juliana said walking off , Leaving the other rangers looking at her except for Rocky who was posing

-Dark Rangers Lair-

"You failed because you were caught off guard by a masked Ranger! " Cassie said fumeing with rage.

"It was unexpected," Ashely said, "The masked ranger was an excellent fighter," she said her mind confused by the masked ranger and her pride hurt.

"Thanks to you Madrox was destroyed!," Cassie said her anger peaking and making the walls shake. But her mind quickly coming to an idea. "HOW DARE YOU BOTH FAIL ME !" a gruff voice said full of rage " Oh no " Cassie said as both dark rangers turned to the throne behind them , the throne was facing away from them.

"You failed and the rangers arent even at full strength ypur both worse then Rita ! The voice said, "it seems i need some new dark rangers"

Cassie began to contemplate The voice's thought process decided to go ahead with the plot forming in her mind. "Very well my lord ," Cassie said her eyes getting a wicked glow about them and kneeling before the throne. " Good its bad enough having two teams of rangers standing in my way its time to remove one of those teams " .

-The Power Chamber-

"Absoluetly not!," Juliana yelled he'd been arguing with the rangers for sevreal minutes about adding Who should be the leader

"You're being unreasonable," Rocky said, "Im good fighter i make a good ranger im a good leader!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that maybe there are people better for the job or is your head up your own ass!," Adam snapped.

"With all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose going to lead it " Adam said

"Whats going here ?," Dr.K. Asked walking over to Ms Fairweather.

"This is why we need a red ranger ," Ms Fairweather said putting her glasses back on.

"Excuse me may I speak," Kat asked.

"Go on," Rocky said

"I'm trust Juliana shes lead us for a at least a year i believe she won't let us down," Kat said.

"Kat I don't want to doubt your judgement," Rocky said "but this is a war and I should be the leader!,"

"ENOUGH! " Captain Mitchell screamed.

"Juliana is the leader weather you like it or not Trust her and Kat's Judgement they wont let ypu down got it ?," Captain Mitchell said getting a nod from both Dr.K. And Ms Fairweather.

"Hey!," Rocky said out raged.

"Come on guys were a team " Kat said with a sigh. "Once a ranger " she said with another sigh

"Weve got other thimgs to worry about then who is the team leader , we still need a red ranger and incase no one noticed the new ranger out there " Captain Mitchell said.

"Do whatever you want I'm gonna go," Rocky said stormming out of the power chamber.

-Somewhere in Angel Grove-

Elsewhere in the city in an apartment above a music shop it's new tenent sat looking out into the night sky. Thoughts running through her mind "Why am I here? Why does this place? This apartment seem like I've been here a milion times before?" Tj asked himself . " _Will i find my missing friends?_ " He thought. He was suddenly teleported.

\- The Base- living quarters-

He's such a jerk!," Kat said flopping down on her side of the shared room.

"Agreed but he is kind of right," Juliana said mimicking her friends actions

"I can't believe you're taking His side. He's just being parnoid," Kat said.

"Paranoid but maybe he's right we really don't know Being a ranger that well," Julian said, "and the mystery ranger did come out of the blue able to fight and we have the dark rangers to worry about "

"Who gives a fuck there have been plenty of evil rangers gone good case in point Tommy" KT said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance, you dummy," Juliana grunted throwing a pillow at Kat.

"That's it ginger snap!," Kat said as a loud crash to echoe through the base.

-Somewhere Else in Angel Grove-

"He's such an asshole!," Rocky said fuming. "I mean this is my team not his right!?,"

"You're right," Tori Hanson said coming from the bathroom in her underwear and laying in bed with Rocky . "I mean ever since Ryan died he's been uneasy about trusting new people, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," Rocky said getting cut off by Tori kissing him and climbing on top of him.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Tori said.

"Yeah how cute?," Rocky asked.

"This cute," Tori said giving him a deep kiss.

\- Captain Mitchell's Office-

Captain Mitchell sat behind his desk with a photo of Ryan and himself. "I miss you ." he said. "Every day it gets harder and i dont know how to comfort Dana and my ranger team is falling apart and i cant do anything about it what do i do?"

-Rae's Home-

Rae sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. "I'm not sure how I'm doing this but I know it has to be done. This is my destiny," she thought, "Now for the last piece hope this works," she said adding the fragment making the object glow. "There it's a little oldschool but I'm a sucker for the classics. Now to finish the tech portion," she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

-Angel Grove High-

"So you guys feel like hanging with Rae today?," Kimberly asked as she and the others walked into the school.

"Well after last time i don't see why not" Jason said.

" She gets suspicious when leave suddenly " Trini said

"Well we could remedy that situation," Billy said, "We could just tell her we're the rangers."

"Yeah and give her a morpher sure Zordon would love that," Zack said sarcastically.

"He doesn't have to know this is our team he doesn't have to have a say," Kimberly said.

"Ughh this is going to be a cluster fuck, we need Zordon he has helped us this much hes a good mentor we cant just not listen even though this is my team we can use his help " Jason said " Thats true " Billy said as they all walked into the school.

-Near Angel Grove High-

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Kat thought as she ran towards the school. " I just hope not sleeping last night was...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a concusive blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry pinky no school for you today," Ashley said before telporting them away.

\- The Base- Gemn Corp office -

Dan Kuroto sat at his desk he had a purple device with a white things next to it a thing that was a thick version of the White one " Do we have any candiates for project Rider?" Dan asked " We do " Pallad his assistant said walking over and clicking a button . Two pictures appeared on the screen " These two?" Dan asked " Sir they fit your profile of normal humans " Pallad said " What are there names ?" Dan said " They go by Bulk and Skull" Palled said .


	7. Arc v part 3 cameo crossover

-Unknown Location-

Kat awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look blondie is awake a voice said making her look over and see the dark blue ranger. Confirming her analysis.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a guest," Ashley said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Cassie said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Kat my name is Cassie and you already know Ashley and blue boy is Tj"

"I'm quite aware of the second rate Power Rangers. The armor is a dead give away but I have to say it looks better on the other guys," Kat said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Cassie said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be a dark ranger ," she said circuling the structure Rae was bound to.

"What!?," Kat said shocked.

"Ashely told me about the battle yesterday. You impressed them and in doing so you impressed him " Cassie said continuing to circle Kat . "You're a lot like Ashely and I he can give you power Join us and together we'll destory them."

Kat thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

"Excellent choice but first you have to prove yourself to us," Cassie said

"What do I need to do?" Kat asked. " Also whos him?"

-Angel Grove High-

"It's weird I haven't seen Kat all day," Trini said as she sat down to lunch with the others .

"Maybe she's sick or something," Kimberly said taking a bite of her gyro.

"Or maybe Math wipe fried her brain" Zack said getting an olive thrown at him by the mute girl.

"Not cool Zack," Jason said, "anyway Billy says hes been talking to Zordon."

"Like what ?," Kimberly asked hoping nothing was wrong their new friend.

"Like she's in danger," Billy said joining the others

"What do you think girls," Zack asked.

"I say we swing by and talk to Zordon," Jason said.

"Sounds good to me," Kimberly said.

"Me too," said Trini.

"Fine by me," Billy said.

\- Zordons ship-

The ship was dark ,the power sword was still where Jason had left it as the rangers entered where Zordon was . Suddenly the lights turned on and the familiar Head in the wall of Zordon appeared " Rangers is something wrong ?".

" Zordon, Alpha we have concerns about our new friend Rae " Billy said " Ah well theres an explaination for that " Zordon replied

"Uhh yeah," Alpha said as an image of Cassie appeared on the hidden view screen. In tje middle of the room.

"Hello rangers," Cassie said, " a hole year still haven't changed that signal frequency sloppy sloppy," she said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want," Rocky said through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger. As they were also watching the transmission

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Cassie said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Kat

"Kat!," Juliana yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want?!"

"It's simple really I want you gone," Cassie said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech, especially tje Zeo crystal, hell even the power chamber, and swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Angel Grove quarry or I kill pinky ."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Kat said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Cassie said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," she said ending her transmission.

"The Zeo crystal!?" Alpha said looking to Zordon. " It seems there are other rangers and now evil rangers the morphing grid never lies so they must be worthy of the Zeo power however we can not sit by and let them hand it over to evil or let a fellow ranger die " Zordon said

" Zordon's right lets go guys " Jason said as the rangers left the ship.

\- unknown evil's Lair-

"An excellent performance Kat ," Cassie said unbinding her with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you I pride myself on my acting," Kat said in a boastful tone.

"Pride well deserved" Tj said.

"Yes thanks to you, your friends the rangers will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit them," Ashley said.

"That's right they'll never know," Kat said with a sly smile.

-Power Chamber-

"This is all you fault!," Juliana yelled the team had gathered , explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," Rocky replied.

"Yeah Rocky your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid And had your head up your own ass Kat would be here with us instead of waiting to die!," Juliana an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn to let us run our own team!," she yelled shoving him into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone," Rocky said picking himself up

"We don't have time for this!," Adam yelled.

"Your all have good points " Dr.K. said getting a slant eyed look from Captain Mitchell.

"Dr.K. is right."Ms Fairweather said honestly, "how much time do you have?," she asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Dr.K. said.

"So what's the plan?," Rocky asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Kat die," Juliana asked.

"No we save our friend and kick ass " Rocky asked.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Adam said.

"If your going to Kick ass we have no choice " Dr.K. Said as she and Ms Fairweather looked at Captain Mitchell " Im on it " He said leaving , the rangers shortly left after .

-Angel Grove Quarry-

The rangers watched as Ashley,Cassie and Kat appeared in front of them. "Kat you're ok ?!," Rocky said shocked to see the brown haired girl not hurt as she appeared earlier.

"Of course not why would we, harm our new ally," Ashley said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Rocky yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes ally," Kat said with a smirk just as a hoard of drones appeared.

"You've walked into a trap little Rangers," Cassie said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Kat said before hitting Cassie and Ashley then hitting Tj with jumping roundhouse before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance. "Did you really think I'd turn on my friends?," she said.

"You bitch!," Ashley screamed with rage as she picked herself up.

"Yeah I am but now it's time to show you one last surprise," Kat said as five shadows appeared over the dark rangers " Not the only one with a surprise " Juliana said as another joined them

"No! Is that?!," Cassie yelled seeing them and going into her full battle armor.

"That's right it's morphin time!," Kat said before being covered in a pink light . "Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these drones off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun" Rocky said as he and the others morphed into their ranger forms weapons drawn. " We'll take the dark rangers Juliana said then looked up " can you clean up the drones."

"Right!,'' the rangers said going into the fray.

"Ready for a bit of fun?," Kat asked drawing her Zeo power disc.

"Ohh yeah," Juliana said drawing her Zeo double clubs.

"ZEO DOUBLE POWER STRIKE!," They yelled sending a powerful energy at the hord of drones.

Meanwhile elsewhere Adam and Rocky were fighting back to back with Talia fighting close by besting the drones as best they could. "Ok i get it " Rocky said striking at the drones with his Zeo power axe.

"Really?" Adam said using his Zeo Hatchets.

"Yes Juliana is a good leader better then me i was the reason we de morphed mid battle before " Rocky said.

"Will you two focus on killing some drones," Tommy said attacking with his Zeo Power Sword.

"He is right lets finish these guys," Adam said,

"ZEO POWER TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching the powerful storm like attack at the foot soliders.

"Is this the best you got " Kat said expertly fending off Tj with her staff. Standing toe to toe with the dark blue ranger .

"I admit you're impressive," Tj said, " but not impressive enough," he said striking at her legs seemigly tripping the girl only to have her land on her feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Kat said jumping into the air and spining around and turnning throwing r power disc and striking Tj in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Elesewhere the fists of both Ashley's and Juliana's fists met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me , do you still smell the burning fleash when you sleep?" Ashley said with a cold smile.

Juliana swung one of her clubs hitting Ashley in the stomach then swung the other connecting with Ashley's jaw Knocking the villaness to the ground.

Seeing her ranger being beaten back Cassie flipped away from her clench with Rocky when suddenly lightning struck the ground Knocking the dark rangers and the power rangers backwards " YOU KEEP FAILING ME !" A voice said and the dark rangers were suddenly teleported " Uh what just happened ?" Rocky asked joining the other rangers " Dont know " Juliana said she then turned around to find the other rangers gone " They move quick " Adam said they all turned to Tommy . " Lets get back to base " Tommy said

-The base-

Tommy looked at the morpher He used and back at Captain Mitchell before handing to him "What?," he said. " Im not a Zeo ranger " Tommy said " Keep it you've earned it."

"To be honest sir But i think Juliana should stay the leader " Tommy said.

"Well?," Captain Mitchell asked .

"I agree " Rocky said " Me too" Adam said " You know my answer " Tommy said " Sure " Kat said " Ok guys " Juliana said " Also how did the other rangers know to show up ?" Rocky asked " Oh when Cassie was turning it to Power Ranger signals i tapped both so they got the transmission as well " Kat said with a sly smile " So the ambush they were talking about was us " Rocky said " Awesome " Tommy said .

\- Bulk and Skull's apartment-

" And at is why we cant trust the so called green ranger im Bulk and thats Skull goodnight from Power Ranger station " Bulk said turning the camera off .

" Wow Bulky that was great " Skull said as clapping could be heard , Both Bulk and Skull turned to see a man holding a silver briefcase " Who are you and how did you get in here ?" Bulk asked " Thats hot important however i see you dont like the green ranger well i can give you the power to destroy the green ranger " the man said "'Were listening " Bulk said.


	8. Arc v part 4 dark rangers gathered

-The base- Zord Hanger-

"Ok you ready?" Ms Fairweather asked over the com link.

"As I'll ever be are you sure its ready?," Tommy asked from the cockpit of his zord.

"Relax Ms Fairweather has been building zords since before we were born you'll be fine," Rocky said, "and beside its just a test to see how it handles," he explained.

"Yeah chill you're a ranger again," Juliana said

Tommy smiled hearing this. A few short weeks ago he was in Jail now he was ready to test out his Zord. "Alright I'm ready"

"Alright Phoenix zord launch on my mark," Ms Fairweather said, "5,4,3,2,Mark!"

"WOOOOOOHOOO," Tommy cheered as the red bird zord took off at near mache 5 across the desert sky. "Whoa she handles like I've been flying her my whole life!" He said excitedly.

"How do you feel?," Captain Mitchell asked.

"I FEEL FUCKING GREAT!," Tommy said as he did a barrel role making the rangers watching in the command center laugh.

"Ok hot shot lets try a weapons test," Dr.K. said. "Sending some target drones now at your six and four now."

"I see them firing plasma cannon," Tommy said before firing a blast of red colored plasma fire from the zord's mouth. Rendering the drones cinders.

"Ok that was nice but you have to watch your back too," Mr Fairweather said before having a drone fire on Tommy and hit him.

"WHOA! Ok I see your point now let me show you something," Tommy said before taking his Zord into a nose dive, "Shifting into vehicle mode!" she said causing her zord to transform into its vehicle mode of a futuristic black bird jet. "Try this " he said yanking the zord out of the dive and firing on the drone.

"Alright bring her back in for diagnostics Tommy" Ms Fairweather said impressed by the red ranger's skill.

A few minutes later Tommy amongst his teammates watched back the test footage on the giant screen. " You're good really good but you could use improvement," Captain Mitchell said.

"I'd say he's pretty damned impressive," said the older woman in a leather jacket, purple blouse jeans and boots. "Mind introducing ?" Rocky asked.

" Oh right?," Dr.K. said. "I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine Kendal Morgan ," she said introducing her to the rangers .

Tommy looked at the older woman in purple in awe. . Nervously he walked over to the older woman and extended a shaky hand and said. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."

"First off call me Ms Morgan not ma'am," Kendall said shaking his hand. "Second I've seen you're skills and I'm impressed. I'm even more impressed at this ranger team thats why I'm here I'm her to help she said.

\- Unknown location-

"GODDAMNIT!," Cassie cursed firing at the walls of her lair. "HOW COULD YOU TWO LET THAT MOUSEY HAIRED BLONDE HICK GIRL DECIVE US!,"

"It's not our falt your plan to turn the bitch failed," Ashley said annoyed at her.

"Yes we were all caught off guard by your single minded plan to turn an outsider to our side in your quest to have your own rangers " Rj said pointing his sword at Cassie.

"That's … correct," Cassie said. " Why turn to an outsider when I have the perfect candidate to make my own and my own zord or zords," she said coming to the realization as she looked at her friends . "You fail because you dont work as a team " a voice said making all three look as a black version of blue but with silver where the black is and black where the blue is and red joined them " Now get your shit together and destroy the rangers or ill be destroying another set of rangers " the voice threatened.

\- The base - The Genm section-

Dan Koruto walked into a lab and cell area " Hows he doing ?" He asked Graphite turned to him " Hes been effected by the gashat pink sparks come from him i think it was too unstable for him " Graphite said. Dan walked up and peered into the cell the man was hunched in the corner sparks coming from him " Did we ever get his name ?" He asked " Fang king " Graphite said " Now excuse me sir " Not staying " Dan said .

"Ohh no I'm too busy with this SPD thing, for that," Graphite said walking out "But I still can't shake the thought that great pain is coming"

"I feel it too " Dan said with a sigh.

-Angel Grove Cemetery-

"Happy birthday Ry " Captain Mitchell said as he placed the flowers on his sons grave.

" I dont know what to do Evil seems to unstoppable here " .

\- The Base-

"So I'm thinking we go get some Thai food then maybe we can go to a movie," Juliana said as she stacked the boxes in the store room. "Do you like Thai food? You seem like a Thai food or sushi person or maybe Italian," she continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?," Rocky asked

"Well I….," Juliana started getting cut off an alarm sounding "Uh hold that thought,' she said running to the main part of the base. "What do we got?"

"An attack in the warehouse district," Dr.K. said looking at the map on the screen.

"Well let's go to it!," Juliana said before they teleported away.

-The Ware House District-

"Hello ranger's we were beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Tj said as he and The new dark rangers watched the five unmorphed materialize before them.

"Tj ? I guess Ashley and Cassie are sending the B-team out hunh cuz," Rocky said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah looks like," Kat said with a smirk as she went into a fighting stance.

"I'll show you B- Team! ATTACK!," Tj yelled.

"Yes, AIIIYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!," Andros said launching am attack knocking the team down.

"Whoa!," Kat said, "Maybe we spoke to soon."

"Yeah maybe," Adam said.

"Well lets kick some ass," Tommy said picking himself up.

-The Moon/ Castle Pandemonium-

"What are we doing here again," Ashley asked as they continued looking through the dank derelict castle. "I mean this place is a tomb."

"This," Cassie said finding an old coffin like chest that had dozens of years of age and rot on it.

"We came all this way for an old trunk?" Ashley asked perplexed.

" Its what's in the chest Ashley that's what's we're here for," Cassie said as she started to open the chest. "In the old days when Rita Repulsa had control of the green ranger used to things in her power to control him. One was a spell to turn him evil. The other was a weapon to give him an edge over Jason the red ranger. That weapon was this the sword of Darkness." Cassie said reveling the sword. "and this my friend is for me," Cassie said smirking.


	9. Dark ranger origins

\- Two years ago-

-Seaside Mental Institution - Mariner Bay

Ashley Hammond rocked in a corner of her padded cell with her knees to her chest. As she had done for years following her being captured of the street following an apparent mental breakdown. Years had passed no one came to see her until a few weeks ago. When her former teammate Justin came to see her and in a rage she clawed him in the face.

"Ashley," said the tall dark haired woman apparently in her mid twenties as she walked into the cell.

"Who who are you?" Ashley asked nervous at the woman's appearance

"I'm a friend Ashley," the dark haired woman said crouching down beside Ashley.

"I have no friends," Ashley said continuing to rock and twitch.

"I know Andros, Zhane, Cassie, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Carone. Your parents even all abandoned you," the dark haired woman as she began to stroke Ashley's hair. "They all left you here to rot. But I would never do that. In fact I'm here to be your friend and give you what you want."

"What I want?," Ashley said as she started to become more and more receptive to the dark haired woman.

"Yes freedom, power, and vengeance," the dark haired woman. "Vengeance on the rangers and the world for forsaking you for all these years. Join with me and I will give you all these things. So will you Ashley join me and be my friend. Be my partner."

Ashley thought on processed everything in her maddened mind and said the only thing that made sense to her. " Yes."

"Good now take my hand and lets go we have much work to do," the dark haired woman said summoning a golden staff before taking Ashley's hand and teleporting away.

-Stone Canyon -Juvenile Detention centre-

The girl with long brownish black hair sat in her solitary confinement cell looking at the wall . She had landed herself back in solitary for fighting in the cafiteria and attacking a guard with a tray in the process. Proving that unlike a lot of the young girls in this facility that made bad choices and would probably endeavor to make their lives better. She was a lost cause as a lot of the guards called them. Diagnosed as a sociopath with narcissistic tendencies and given her record of violence among other things it was a wonder that she even functioned in polite society. But all these things and her ability to lead at times. Which she demonstrated by her ability to cause and lead riots made her perfect for her two visitors.

"Hello Cassie," said the young dark haired woman in her mid twenties wearing a business casual green button down blouse and a short leather mini skirt. Being flanked by and older woman dressed in a leather motorcycle jacket a yellow top and gray jeans

"Who the fuck are you two," Cassie said as she sat up from her bunk.

"Are you sure this is the one you want cause she seems like she'll be a problem," Ashley said folding her arms. "

"She's perfect Ash," the haired young woman said. "Cassie what if I told you we can get you out of here and give you the power to cause some real chaos . That is if someone with skill would be willing to listen to us." she said appealing to Cassie's inner narcissist.

"I'd say as long as you get me out of her I can kill maim and destroy as long as its fun to me," Cassie said.

"That's exactly what we wanted to hear," the dark haired woman said. "Now lets leave this place,"

"Lets, but first can I get some names," Cassie asked

"Of course, you know Ashley I'm, Rita Replusa, but you can call me Rita ," Rita said before they teleported away.

\- Silver Hills-

"Suspects on foot heading east on trade street going towards the ally between seventh and ninth, repeat seventh and ninth," the Silver Guardians cadet said as he chased after the two twin brothers

"Pick up the pace try to keep up Tj ," one of the twins said to his brother.

"Try to shut up Carlos ," Tj said as they rounded the corner into the ally.

The two brothers ran down the ally the two brothers came to a fence jumping near the middle and climbing up in an impressive show of agility and speed Rex being the first over the top his brother getting caught on the top.

"Rex help!," Tj yelled trying to free himself from the fence.

"Shit!," Carlos said running towards the fence just as Silver Guardians patrol car pulled up.

"Freeze!," the Guardians said getting out of the car there sidearms drawn.

Just as Carlos put his hands up a slinder young with long dark green hair dressed in seemingly all green leather appeared in front of Tj and beat the guardians to a pulp. Leaving one with an arm broken in three places. "Rita , Ashley I found them get us out of here," she said before they were teleported to a near by roof top.

" the famous Snyder bros," Rita said " breaking and entering, grand theft and multiple assualts," she continued as she looked at the brothers.

"Before you start running down the rest of our greatest hits mind telling us somethings," Tj asked.

"Yeah like who are you and how did we get on this roof," Carlos said.

"Forgive me my name is Rita Replusa and we have much to discuss," Rita said.

-Blue Bay Harber-

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!," the young man cried as he lay getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach to the point of bleeding from his mouth

"Next time give up the ring when you're asked," said the blonde as he took the ring from the young man's finger.

"My, my, is this what leads to one being expelled from the Wind Ninja Academy, Andros ?" Rita said as she walked over to the blonde man.

"I was kicked out because I was too good and everyone was too soft," Andros said "Fucking teachers said I was too dangerous and I didn't live up to their code."

"You sound bitter how would you like to get back at them?," Rita asked.

"I'm listening," Andros said.

-Turtle Cove -

"Hey sweetie were you going," said the young bleach blonde guy in his late teens said to the pretty young er girl as she walked by.

"Away from you loser," Ashley said.

"Wrong answer babe," the guy said tossing her into the ally and climbing on top of her , "Now just relax and let it happen,"

"Rape is a little out of your norm Cade," Rita said as she stood behind the young guy.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime, Cassie" Cade said recognizing the voice behind him.

"That's exactly why I'm here because its time we grew into some real power," Cassie said.

"Sounds cool," Cade said as he began ripping Ashley's clothes off "but can I finish here first."

"Sure mind if I watch," Cassie said. " Awesome " Cade said as he turned back to Ashley only to have a golden staff ran through him " Brutal i likey " Andros said as he, Tj and Carlos walked into the alley "Can't leave you girls alone for five minutes " Carlos .

\- Present time- The Angel Grove Krispy Kreme-

"Ok that's two platters of Different flavoured doughnuts and a dozen smoothies and were all set ," Juliana said as she put the trays and smoothe's on the table.

"Yeah good old Rangers never has had a problem helping" said a familiar voice from behind the rangers.

The rangers turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. When they did they collectively froze "Ashley!?," Juliana said as if she was starring at a ghost looking at the dark yellow Ranger.

"Surprise," Ashley said with smirk and an almost sinister calm in her voice.

"Ashley what are you doi..," Juliana said being cut off by Ashley.

"My mind is clear just wanted to let you know you'll be seeing a lot more of me soon. All of you will," Ashley said with a smile before taking her leave.

"So that was Ashley?," Tommy asked " Why do I get the feeling she wanted us to be afraid."

"Yeah sounded like she was warning us," Kat said.

"Simple because she was and she does I'm gonna contact Rocky and talk to Dr.K. when I bring the cupcakes ok," Juliana said.

"Ok," Adam said.

-Somewhere Near Downtown-

"Right on time Rangers," Cassie said with a smirk as the rangers appeared before her in their fury battle.

"Look we don't know who you are but you should know we fully intend to kick your ass," Juliana said.

"Such a shame rangers. You were just getting interesting pull that stunt ," Cassie said with a sneer.

"Oh yeah !," Rocky said in a bit of a shock. "Look you may have grown up in the past year but you're still going down," he continued.

"Oh I doubt that," Cassie said just before the rangers were knocked back by a blast.

The rangers looked up from where they were on the ground to see a feminine figure emerge from the smoke cloud. Dressed in an armored dark yellow battle suit with heavy black accents. She was flanked a seemingly male figure in a identical Crimson battle suite who in turn was flanked by another male figure this one in a dark navy blue and version of the battle suite, and beside him another male in a dark hunter green version of the battle suit , Cassie stood in line with them as a dark pink coloured battle suit appeared on her.

"are those?!," Rocky asked in shock.

"Yeah Rangers," Juliana said.

" Just what we needed " Adam said .


	10. Things cant get any worse right?

"I don't get it does Rita have her own rangers? "Kat said as they picked themselves up.

"Kat you of anyone should know its possible ," Tommy said drawing his sword.

"Are you done talking," the crimson dark ranger said drawing his Spiral Sabre. The blade was shaped like a drill with a black handle and hand guard.

"It is boring listening to you talk," said the navy blue dark ranger as he twirled his Astro Axe a blue axe with a curved navy blue blade.

"All they ever do talk its sickening," said the hunter green dark ranger as he drew his weapon that was a arm mounted scissor like weapon.

"Lets just end them already," said the dark pink ranger drawing the Sword of Darkness.

"My thoughts exactly," said the dark yellow anger twirling her star slinger a slingshot like weapon.

Within seconds the area in which the rangers were was consumed in battle as both sets of rangers fought. The good rangers being seemingly match at each turn.

"You're good like you've done this before," Tommy said as he clashed swords with the Dark Pink Ranger.

"More than you'll know," said the feminine voice of the Dark Pink Ranger as she delivered a hard slash across his chest. Knocking him to his back

Elsewhere during the battle Kat and Juliana where doing battle with the green and yellow dark rangers. "ZEO BLAST!," Juliana said as she charged her Zeo laser.

"ZEO POWER STRIKE!" Kat said throwing her power disc.

"DOUBLE TEAM!," both young women said as they fired a combined blast.

"Very nice but our turn," said the yellow dark ranger. "DEATH BARRIAGE!" She yelled charging her star slinger.

"CHAOTIC FURRY!," the Green ranger said charging his weapon.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they said as the unleashing a powerful attack on the two powerful rangers. Knocking them to the ground.

"ZEO CRUSH!," Rocky said swinging his axe in a powerful strike against the Dark blue ranger only to have him walk through it.

"You're a tough bitch," said the dark blue ranger. "But not tough enough...DEMON STRIKE!" He said charging his axe before jumping up into the air and bringing them splitting Rocky's axe and leaving marks in his armor.

"BACK OFF " Adam said charging at the dark ranger "ZEO STRIKE!," he said swinging his Zeo Hatchets.

"NOT SO FAST!," the dark green ranger said swinging his weapon and stopping Adam's attack. "REAPER SURGE!," he said sending an energy surge through his weapon making the green ranger crash to his knees.

"Rocky!" Juliana said in shock seeing Rocky still down.

"Lets just kill them already!," Tj said gritting his teeth.

"Not now Tj ," Ashley said

"Yeah let them lick their wounds," Cassie said before teleporting herself and her rangers away.

-Ranger Base/Lab-

"Dark Rangers?" Captain Mitchell asked in disbelief at a team of dark rangers.

"I'm positive," Rocky as Juliana handed him an ice pack.

"I don't get it " Kat said.

"I guess so but no one is above going dark," Adam said, "

"Yeah I mean look at Tommy," Ms Fairweather said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance," Dr.K. said, "It could be the same with these rangers maybe even mind control."

"Doubt it judging by the info we've got from the scans we got from the fight," Kendall said from her position at the computer.

"What do you have?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Well From what ive seen Ashley is the dark yellow and Cassie showed us she was the dark pink ranger plus that sword shes using it has green ranger power signature coming from it " Kendall explained.

"Great an old friend " Rocky asked

"Damn!," Adam said, "What about those two?"He asked looking at blue and green dark rangers

"According to our voice recognisers they are Tj and Carlos Synder adopted brothers and thieves from Silver Hills disappeared while being chased by the Silver Guardains. Crimson is Andros no last name given former prisoner from Reefside has a string of offences including murder " Kendall said.

"Yep so what do we do now?," Kat asked

"We wait them out. We know Cassie she'll make some kind of big show we'll just wait behind the curtain to go on," Captain Mitchell said.

"Yeah standing by," Adam said.

Tori's Home:

Tori Hanson lay in bed listening to Rocky brushing his teeth. "When I die you can remarry," she said.

"What," Rocky said coming from the bathroom in black shorts.

"I want you to be happy when I die," Tori said.

"You're not gonna die," Rocky said crawling into bed with Tori.

"But what if I do what if I do have cancer," Tori said starting to cry some.

"Listen we're not sure you have it," Rocky said as he pulled Tori into his arms. "and if you do I'm not leaving you we're gonna beat it together," he continued before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned into the kiss returning her lover's passion. "Lets work on taking my mind off things," she sighed as Rocky began kissing the area between her neck and shoulder

"You read my mind," Rocky said lowering the straps on Tori's nightie.

\- Rita's lair-

"I still don't see why we didn't just finish them when we had the chance," Tj said as he and Carlos spared.

"Because my dear Tj I want you to weaken them emotionally, physically and mentally to the point they break," Rita said as she watched her rangers spare.

"And once they're broken we crush them," Ashley said with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes and we begin with a little propaganda" Cassie said.

\- Angel grove High-

"Oh are we interrupting," Ashley said as she and the Dark rangers walked into the School.

" Ashley!," Rae said growing angry seeing the team of evil rangers. "You and your team aren't welcome here!," she said charging at her

"Nah uh," Andros said holding up his hand and putting Rae in a crimson force field.

"You always did talk too much," Ashley said before firing a concusive blast at Rae sending her through the wall.

"RAE!," Kat screamed as the rangers arrived "Adam,Rocky," she said activating her morpher.

"Right with you," Adam said activating his morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Rocky said activatig his morpher the combine power from the morph knocked the dark rangers back.

"Ughh that stung a little," Andros said taking the brunt of the combined blast and shrugging it off. "My turn and I think I'll take out the Pinky," he said firing an energy blast at Kat.

"Kat!," Billy said moving in front of his friend and taking the blast " BILLY!".

"You ok" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"You tried to kill my friend," Kat said in an angry voice. "YOU DON'T DO THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" she said releasing her power disc and knocking the dark rangers through the front doors of the school.

"Thanks for buying us time Billy," Tommy said drawing his morpher along with Juliana " Dr.K. Get the students out of here."

"Right," Dr.K. said as she helped the students out the back.

"Ok its MORPHIN TIME!," Tommy said as he and Juliana morphed.

"Just what we wanted to hear," Cassie said drawing her morpher.

"DARK STORM RANGER FORM!," the dark rangers said as they changed into their ranger forms

The two teams stood face to face in a bit of a stand off weapons drawn. "Alright enough of this!," Cassie said drawing her Sword of Darkness . "Lets End this!" she said.

With that the rangers did battle. Both teams seeming to match each other. Fighting to a stalemate. Causing destruction in the process. The Zeo team not knowing they were playing into Rita's and her ranger's plan. Also not knowing Rita's watched from a top a building with a smirk across her face. Her plan was working perfectly soon the world would see the rangers as a threat and when that happened. When their confidence was at its lowest and the world hated them she'd strike.

"Oh I'm so scared," Andros said. "POWERS OF DARKNESS I SUMMON MEGA V1," Andros said as he summoned a crimson astronaut like zord.

"POWERS OF DARKNESS I SUMMON MEGA V3 " Tj said calling forth a blue and white rocket zord

"POWERS OF DARKNES I SUMMON MEGA V5 " Cassie said calling forth a pink alien like ship.

"POWERS OF DARKNESS I SUMMON MEGA V2 "Carlos said calling forth a green space shuttle.

"POWERS OF DARKNESS I SUMMON MEGA V4!" Ashley said summoning her yellow ufo zord.

"DARK FORCES MEGA ZORD COMBINE!" the dark rangers said as they formed their mega zord. The Pink Zord split apart as the blue rocket broke into three sections the yellow became the arms the red Zord folded up forming the lower body the rocket connected to it forming the legs with the pink Zord the yellow connected to red with blue forming the torso green then formed the head " Mega Voyager online!" The dark rangers said.

" We can do that too" Rocky said " Its Zord time we need megazord power now " The Zeo rangers said summoning their Zords forming the Zeo Megazord.

"You ready to end this?," Tommy said

"Ohh yeah," The other rangers said.

"ZEO ULTIMATE STRIKE!" Tommy said charging the zeo mega zord's sword

"Now our turn," Ashley said "MEGA V3 MISSILE!," she said firing off the Rocket missile knocking the Zeo megazord down. "We're done here," she said before the zord teleported away.

-The Ranger's Base/ Lab-

"Damn it!," Tommy said punching a wall of the lab. "They kicked our asses!"

"I just wish we knew how they manged to match us move for move," Kat said rubbing her wrist .

"That's not all take a look," Dr.K. said bring up news footage.

"The Power Rangers for over five years they've protected us from evil. But have they done more harm than good?," the news caster said as footage of the battles form the week before and earlier that day. "This footage shows this battles between two sets of rangers causing numerous injuries to civilians and property damage. Leading us to believe that the rangers may have become a mence."

"That's bullsh...UGHH AGH UGHHHUGHH AGHKHUGGGGHHRAGGGH!," Tori said going into coughing fit.

"TORI!" Rocky said seeing blood drip from the corner of Tori's mouth.

"Not again," Adam said.

"Tori this is more then a cold," Tommy said getting a towel for Tori to wipe her mouth.

"You don't no how right you are," Tori said towel and wiping her mouth. " Guess this is a good of time as any. Guys umm I have cancer."

"Cancer!," The rangers said shocked.

"So are you like gonna die?," Kat said asking the question on everyone's mind.

"No they caught it early but I have to start chemo next week," Tori said.

"Screw that! The Zeo crystal or Zordon must be able to...," Rocky said holding back tears.

"No I want to fight this one on my own," Tori said. "Well not on my own I have my family with me."

"That's right and we'll be with you every step the way," Juliana said placing a hand on Tori's shoulder

"Every step," Adam said.


	11. Too much power can be a bad thing

-Angel Grove Memorial Hospital-

The entire Ranger team crammed into the hospital room the oncology unit. They were there to help their fellow ranger's lover adjust to what would be her new surroundings for the time being. "Alright Tori we I think we have you all set up," Tommy said as he tacked up one last picture .

"Yeah my baby is gonna have the coolest room in the unit," Rocky said sitting on Tori's bed.

"Aww thanks babe and thank you guys," Tori said trying not to become too emotional.

"No problem Tori you're family," Adam said.

"Knock knock," said a black haired latino woman with a scar on her face walked into the room carrying a gift bag.

"Kira!" Tori said excited to see her ex-lover turned friend. "What are you doing here?," she asked.

"I called her," Rocky said.

"Its a good thing too where you going to tell me you're sick," Kira asked. She and Rocky having established a close friendship with each other in the past year following the wedding

"I didn't want to worry you cause you're so busy with the dinner," Tori said truthfully.

"Sweet pea you have cancer you can always worry me about that," Kira said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead

"ugh um," Rocky said clearing her throat drawing Kira's attention. "Kira you remember the guys right?," he asked

"Of course Tommy, Adam,Juliana and Kat right," Kira's said hoping she both didn't offend Rocky and remembered the names correctly.

"Yes," Tommy said and as he shook Kira's hand. "So what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh a present for Tori," Kira said pulling out pair of black soft pajamas with logos of the band Poison printed on them.

"Poison Pj's ," Tori said

"I remembered how much liked them I figured you'd like them," Kira said. "I also put some scarfs in their too for when... well you know," she said trying not to directly remind Toir she would loose her hair.

"Thanks Kira...umm listen guys they're gonna start my treatment early and well I want some alone time with Rocky ," Tori said trying not to show the fear.

"Of course come on guys," Tommy said "Rest easy Tori."

"We'll be praying for you," Adam said as they all left the room.

"So you need anything baby," Rocky asked once everyone had left.

"Just hold me," Tori said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

With that no more words were spoken in the room that night. Rocky simply crawled into bed and held her. As they spent the night crying on each others shoulders.

-The Ranger's Base/ Lab-

"Are the power rangers more harm than good? That is the question that has been on the minds of the citizens of Angel Grove following the emergence of what apparently is a Power Ranger civil war," said the news caster "While its true the Rangers have protected us for many years it clearly seems that with the large scale battle of last year a battle that which the city is still recovering as well as this new threat we have to say that the rangers are more harm than good."

"Cut that shit off," said an irate Captain Mitchell.

"Yeah bad enough The Dark rangers can match us even worst they have a veteran ranger on their side and the media has pretty much turned on us but now to top it all off we had to fight them one ranger down," said a frustrated Dr.K.

"Possibally two you know Rocky is gonna be at the hospital every chance he gets," said Kendall.

"Yep" Dr.K. said "Is Rocky right can the Zeo Crystal heal her?," she continued.

"That's something only Zordon would know and we have no idea where he is ," Captain Mitchell said clearly not wanting to discuss the Zeo crystals powers again.

"Well if theres a chance we know Rocky will take it ," Ms Fairweather said

" Zordon might be the only one able to help," Dr.K. said as she walked over to Kendall.

"The onlys one who where he is ...is the power rangers ," Captain Mitchell said.

Unknown to them Rocky was listening to the conversation Rocky then quickly left.

-Zordon's ship-

""What are those?," Zordon asked.

"These are the Bacongeddon and the Roosterdadtyl ," Alpha 5 said showing off the two new zords. The Bacongeddon zord ressembled a purple warthog or wild boar and the Roosterdadtyl zord looked like a cross between a rooster and a pterodactyl" Ok two questions who are they for, and how long you have you been holding out on us with these," Zordon asked.

"They were formed around the same time as the rest of the zord only one catch."

"And that is?," Zordon asked.

"We need users for the purple and orange power coins," Alpha 5 said. " Alpha those coins are unstable ever since aquitar " Zordon said " We have to try Zordon " Alpha 5 said.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

Tori sat in the chemo room fuming with anger. She hated being hooked up to the machine that was pumping radiation into her body. She hated not having her wife with her and most of all she hated the news was playing on the TV's. Hated that the city that she and her family had protected turn against them all because of one fight. It sickened her more than the chemo that flowed through her body.

"I hate the news especially, the trash they talk about the rangers," said a small voice beside her Tori looked over and saw a small pale tan skinned girl with a green wig on her head.

"So you're a ranger fan too huh," Tori said smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah sure am my name's Sydney but people call me Syd," the girl said offering Tori her hand.

"Tori," she said shaking the young girl's hand. "I like your wig."

"Thanks my hair used to be black and pretty like yours, before I got sick," Sudsaid , "but it always grows back."

"So how long have you been sick?," Tori asked.

"Almost two years, but I'm getting better," Syd said, "and when I do and I'm old enough I'm gonna be a power ranger."

"I'm sure you'll make a good one," Tori said smiling at the young girl. "So whose your favorite,"

"The blue zeo one ," Syd said.

"That's mine too," Tori said with a smile.

\- Rita's Lair-

"All is going according to plan," Rit cackled from her throne. "The rangers are on the ropes and the city has turned on them.

"Yes we now have them right where we want them," Cassie said with a sinister smirk

"And soon we'll be able to strike at their hearts," Ashley said.

"Then no more rangers," Cassie said.

"But for right now I say the eight of you go up and create a little havoc of course," Rita said.

"Good gives me a little chance to test my powers," Andros said.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"So how long she been out?," Tommy asked as he and the others all but Rocky sat in Tori's wearing hospital mask.

"Since she got back pretty much," Juliana said trying not to appear to be too emotional. "Doctor said she'd be out of it a bit."

"So what do we do," Adam.

"We wait for her to wake up? ," Kat said.

"Or, you shut up and let me sleep," Tori said in a weak voice as she tried to switch positions in her bed.

"Tori you ok," Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tori said trying to hide how weak she as but failing. "But could one of you get me some water."

"I got it," Adam said quickly pouring a cup of water and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Tori said. "So what's going on? Wheres Rocky?"

"We dont know where rocky is and were waiting the dark rangers have been quiet for far too long ," Juliana said.

"Well thats not good " Tori said conjuring up a weak smile.

-Somewhere Near Downtown Angle Grove-

"This town is so lame," Cassie said as she and the other Dark Rangers walked the streets of Angel Grove.

"Well Rita said to cause chaos," Andros said, " I've been waiting test out these new powers.

"I'm Game," Cassie said a "What about you Ash?"

""Burn it to the ground"

"That's more like it," Tj said.

-Ranger's base/Lab-

The alarms screeched startling Kendall and Dr.K. from the kiss the were secretly currently sharing. Also causing Ms Fairweather and Captain Mitchell to make their way into the lab. "What do got ," Captain Mitchell asked.

"The Dark Rangers and they're tearing down city," Kendall said.

"Contacting the rangers now" Dr.K. said pressing a few buttons.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"We read you what's up," Tommy said answering the com link is his morpher,

"Dark rangers is raising hell in the city," Kendall said.

"Alright we're on it," Tommy said.

"Right lets go," Juliana said before the team teleported away.

-Angel Grove-

"Well look whose here," Cassie said seeing the Rangers appear fully morphed. She and the others then morphed into their Dark ranger suits. "lets get on with it," she said.

The two teams of rangers charged into each other and soon the area was filled with . The Rangers soon feeling pressure of the other rangers forcing them back.

"You really think you can stand with us," Ashley said striking Tommy with her star slinger. "We've studied you!," she said dodging his sword. "Weakened you and now we'll destroy you."

"AGHHHHHHH!," Tommy said as the star slinger blasted him sending him realing back.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"The guys need help," said a weak Tori. Watching a news broadcast of the fight.

" You don't know that," Syd said trying to assure her friend.

" No Look they're not doing so well and getting their asses kicked i have to do something" Toi said. "Bring me my bag"

"Ok," Syd said going to the closet and getting Tori's bag and handing it to her.

Tori reached into the bag and pulled out her phone " Im too weak to help but i know some who can".

-Angel Grove-

The rangers were being backed into a corner as the dark rangers seemed to match their every move. When the rangers used a double team the dark rangers countered with one of their own. To the point where the rangers where now pinned down starring at the end of the dark ranger's weapons.

"Time to end this," Andros said raising his spiral sabre over Juliana's head.

"NOT SO FAST," a voice cried as Power sword blocked the strike before knocking the dark ranger back. When both teams looked up and saw appeared to be Jason standing between them.

"Red ranger?!," Tommy asked.

"Got a call from Tori saying you needed help " Jason said readying his sword.

"Ergghh enough!, Lets end this," Ashley said

"DARK RANGER POWER!" the dark rangers said calling forth their final attack , the dark rangers charged their weapons and charged forward ( Samurai's six ranger slash) " Nope not today " Jason said suddenly blocking the spiral sabre " What!" Andros said shocked " ZEO POWER STIKE " The zeo rangers said laucnhing their own final attack at the stalled dark rangers Knocking them back before they teleported away.

"Score one for us I guess," Tommy said.

\- Rita's Lair-

"YOU HAD THEM AND YOU FAILED! THEY WHERE IN THE PALMS OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU FAIL!" Rita screamed.

"We weren't expecting the other red ranger" Ashley screamed

"YOU LOT HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME " a vocie suddenly boomed causing Rita to freeze " FAIL AGAIN AND ILL DESTROY YOU ALL INCLUDING YOU RITA!".

-Angel Gorve Hospital-

"So you have them on the ropes," Tori said in a somewhat stronger voice to Tommy, Adam and Juliana. "I knew calling Jason", was the right choice" she said.

"Yea thanks for that he helped a lot "Juliana said with a smile.

"Well anyway Tori we wanted to see you before visiting hours were over," Tommy said excusing himself,

" We'll be seeing you," Adam said as they left.

\- Angel Grove-

Rocky stood on the mountain over looking the city " I will find you Zordon " .


	12. Rocky vs Rocky

The rangers and the dark rangers were locked in zord combat for the second time in a week. The battles had raged for weeks and the rangers on both sides were becoming frustrated by the conflict. Conflict that was driving them both to the brink.

"Alright guys lets bring them together and lets show them what we can do," Tommy said from the cockpit of the Phoenix zord

"On it!," Rocky said from the cockpits of the Griffon zord. "Adam ready?"

"Ready!" Adam said.

With that the five rangers formed their new mega zord. The Bull zord folded in on itself connecting to the pink and yellow dalek and delta zords froming the lower half of the Megazord the griffon zord fromed the torso and arms and the phoenix zord formed the head " ZEO MEGAZORD ONLINE " .

"Alright lets go" David ordered and with that the Mega zord attacked the Dark Ranger's Mega zord

"AGHHHHH DAMN THEM RETREAT," Ashley said angerly from her position the cock pit of the Dark Mega Zord.

"NO we have to end them!," Andros said slamming his fist on the console.

"We will just not now ," Cassie said before the Dark rangers and their zord teleported away.

"Great we have them on the ropes," Kat said.

"Yeah now all we have to do is take them out ," Juliana said .

"Lets worry about that later I want to see Tori before visiting hours are over," Rocky said.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"Tori sweetie you... Tori?," Rocky said walking into her hospital room finding Tori not there. She then herd the sounds of crying and vomiting coming from the bathroom . "Tori sweetie you ok?" she asked setting her book bag down and going to the door.

"I'm...I'm fine just don't come in here," Tori said.

"That means I'm coming in,"

"Rocky don't!," Tori said as Rocky opened the door finding her sitting by the toilet holding a few large clumps of her hair. "Don't look at me I'm gross," she said choking back tears.

Rocky simply sighed and went over to his back pack , and pulled out a pair of clippers and a pair of barber sheers. He set them on the sink looked at Tori, picked up the sheers and started to hack at her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!," Tori said leaping up to stop Rocky .

"Look im here for you " Rocky said grabbing Tori by the shoulder, "That means we are going to go through this together. So after I'm done with me I'll do you," he said before pulling away and grabbing his hair and the sheers.

"No stop," Tori said grabbing Rocky's hand before he could cut off another piece of hair, "Just do me."

"Are you sure," Rocky said, "cause I kind of fucked my hair up," he explained.

"Have someone fix it I don't care if its short I don't want you to lose it all," Tori said before kissing his forehead. She then plugged in the clippers and handed them to Rocky. She looked at herself with hair one last time and said "Do it"

Sometime later Tori lay in Rocky's arms him rubbing her newly clean shaven head. "It'll grow back right?," Tori asked.

"It'll take a while to be as long as it was but yes it'll grow back," Rocky said. "We're just lucky you're head isn't shaped weird," he said making them both chuckle.

"I love you," Tori said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too ," Rocky said kissing the top of Tori's head.

-Rita's Lair-

"YOU WE RETREATED!," Rita screamed in a rage.

"We were out numbered in terms of power," Ashley explained defending her actions in the battle.

"I didn't want to retreat I wanted to stay and fight," Andros said.

"You see he still has the rage Ashley that I want from all of you," Rita said comending the anger of Andros in a way. "Now the next time you fight the rangers you do it till one of you dies is that understood"

"Yes Rita," the dark rangers said in unison before leaving.

"Now what do want," Rita said.

"Just checking up on you," Zedd said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Yes your plan seems to be having a bit of a problem in execution," Zedd said.

"I'm not having a problem the ranger's were an unexpected inconvenience," Rita explained trying not to grind her teeth, "but rest assured I'll deal with it."

"Let's hope so I'd hate to see this pretty new body of yours to be destroyed," Zedd said before the disappeared.

-The Ranger's Base/ Lab-

The Ranger team along with Kendall and Dr.K. had gathered in the lab, to discus the recent developments with the dark rangers. "So hows the dimensional gate going?," Kat asked.

"Its not going," Kendall said.

"Yeah we've run into a snag. Seems the dimensional gate can only support sending one of the dark rangers through," Dr.k. said.

"Yeah so even if we get Ashley through," Juliana trailed off.

"We still have the others to deal with. Not to mention Rita ." Tommy said with a bit of a sigh. "So what about taking them out with the Mega zord?," he asked reluctantly.

"We should use that as our nuclear option and I do mean nuclear," Kendall said bringing up a three dimensional diagram of the Mega Zord. "I orignally designed the zords and the mega zord as a last ditch effort in case we failed to take out Mondo. The mega zord's ultimate attack has a Blast that powerful could level Angel Grove and possibly the planet."

"So we save it to till we run out of options," Juliana said flicking her lighter back on and off.

"Did you not hear the part about a the planet being blown up," Adam said.

"If it comes to it we'll just fly them into space," Rocky said, "In the mean time I need to fix my hair,"

"Ok sounds like a plan," Tommy said.

"To,my are you serious!," Kendall getting up from her seat, "Flying them into space that's... Ehhh,"

"You ok?," Dr.K. asked helping Kendall back to her seat.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "but still I say its a dumb idea."

"I'm kind of with Ma Morgan on this one guys," Kat said "Like what if they die. I mean we're not killers now are we."

"I understand your objections guys, but we're running out of actions," Tommy said with a sigh resolving to do what needed to be done. "I know all lives matter, but at the end of the day these people chose to be evil. They're a threat and they need to be taken out."

"As hard as it is for me to say this especially the way I trained you but You're is right Rita's rangers need to be stopped even if it means death," Captain Mitchell said reluctantly. Hating execution seemed to be the most viable option.

"Look if we can take them out without killing fine, but if its them or us I choose us," Tommy said. Trying ready his mind for the choice he may soon make. " Sounds like the green ranger." Rocky said walking out " Im not the green ranger !" Tommy snapped.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

Tori walked down the hall to the children's section of the cancer ward of the hospital like she'd done for the past few weeks. She was going to see her friend Syd .She had bonded with the young girl over her love of power rangers. She even had Kendall make the girl a toy morpher modeled after the zeo morphers . But she'd felt sick the past few days and with her hair falling out. She hadn't seen her little friend, and now with a scarf on her head and the toy morpher in hand she was ready to see her friend.

When she reached the room the smile on her face faded as she saw a crying woman and taking down all the decorations in Syd's room. "What do you think you're doing," she asked as she entered the room

"Taking all of Syd's stuff down," the nurse said

"Oh is she going home?," Tori asked causing the crying woman to break down into more tears.

"Tori Syd passed away yesterday," the nurse said instantly breaking Tori's heart.

"What no! How!," Tori said in shock tears starting run down her cheeks.

"Pneumonia she...," the nurse said getting cut off

"Tori ?," the crying woman said. "Did she say your name was Tori?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tori said walking over to the woman.

"You we're my Syd's friend she talked a lot about you," the woman said. "My name is Jen Syd's mother."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Tori said sitting beside Jen.. "Umm I, um, had this made for her its a morpher I was gonna give it to her as a gift maybe you can put it in her...casket." she said handing Jen the morpher.

"A morpher like the power rangers," Jen said smiling some through the tears. "You know right up until the end she was thinking about others. That's why she wanted to be a ranger. In fact she wanted you to have this," she said handing Tori her daughter's green wig.

Not having any words Tori took the wig clutched it to her chest, and held Jen. As they both cried over the brave little girl they had both lost.

-Somewhere In Angel Grove-

Andros wondered the streets of Angel Grove going nowhere in particular in reality. But in his mind he was hunting, hunting for the rangers. He didn't care where he found them. All he wanted was to find them and have his vengeance. Vengeance for the rangers letting his parents die. He wanted the rangers dead, and if he could have the blood of the rangers on his hands and please Rita all the better.

Deciding to draw them out as best he could. He grabbed a random woman by the hair and pulled her into the middle of the street then using his energy powers caused the woman to explode into a pile of ash. He then did the same with another person this one a child.

"I'll keep killing until the rangers show themselves,"Andros said effectively holding the city hostage.

-Rita's Lair-

"Looks like Andros is having his fun," Tj said looking as Andros reaped destruction on to Angel Grove

"Yes go and join him and fight the rangers to the death," Rita said. "Is that understood Ashley?"

"Yes My empress ," Ashley said.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

Rocky lay on the couch Tori wrapped in her arms. His hair now cut stopping just pass the middle of his neck and shaved buzzed short with on the side he hacked at. The other side cut short to just covering his ear and somewhat undercut. Giving him a bang in the front.

He was there to comfort Tori. But felt like she was failing her. As he held her he felt the tears dripping onto his t-shirt as they fell. He wanted to make the tears stop and heal her pain but he knew he couldn't

"Its not fair why does an eight year old have to die of cancer," Tori sobbed.

"I can't pretend to know, but what I can tell you is that Syd wouldn't want you to quit fighting. So that's what you should do fight, and I'll fight with you," Rocky said before kissing Tori's forehead while he caressed her.

" Love you," Tori said.

"I...," Rocky started to say his com-link going off. "Damn it! What is it?"

"Its the dark rangers we need to hit them now," Kendall said.

"Ok On my way ," Rocky said drawing her morpher, "I'll be back," he said before he left.

-Angel Grove-

The Dark Rangers watched as the Zeo Rangers appeared in front of them in full morph. "Look who decided to show up," Cassie said.

Andros not one for banter morphed and charged at the rangers the other Dark rangers following suit. "SATTELLITE STUNNER!" Phantom ranger said as he leaped from a roof top.

"GOLD POWER!" another ranger said leaping from the building and firing along with Phantom ranger targeting Ashley.

"UGGGGH!," Ashley groaned, "they brought back up!," she groaned seeing the other rangers.

"Damn right! Divide and conquer guys We will take Ashley the rest of you go get someone," Phantom ranger said.

"Right!," they said as they went on the attack. Fighting with a more aggressive edge to take down the Dark Rangers.

"So we're doing this thing by colors huh FINE BY ME!," Cassie said cracking her knuckles sending energy pulses at Kat.

Kat deflected the pulses and used her years of agility to dodge the attack. She then rolled to a knee and said, "You know what the problem is?"

"No what," Cassie said firing a blast at Kat.

"ZEO POWER DISC!," Kat said as she rolled away from the blast summoning her power disc. "ZEO FULL POWER!" she said before throwing her power disc.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Cassie groaned as the disc hit her dead center making her morph flicker.

"ROUND TWO!," Kat said throwing her disc again. "DALEK POWER STRIKE!," she said attacking again causing the Dark Ranger to demorph.

Elsewhere in the fray Adam ,Rocky and Juliana were battling Hunter green, yellow and navy rangers. Doing their best to match them and coming very close to doing so. "Ready to do this Sunny," Shane said charging his staff.

"ZEO TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching their attack making the Dark Rangers morphs flicker.

"Why do you hate us so much!," Tommy said as the two of them clashed blades.

"Rangers like you are a plague you let my parents die! ," Andros said as they continued to duel.

"We didn't do it !," To,my said pushing the crimson ranger away.

"YES YOU DID!," Andros growled his sword glowing with energy as he charged Tommy.

"ZEO SLASH!," Tommy hitting him directly with his zeo power sword knocking him out of his morph.

"We don't want to do this you!," Phantom ranger trying to restrain one of Ashley's arms.

"Yeah" Gold said holding back the other.

"Too bad!," Ashley grunted.

"Ok sorry," Phantom said . "Tommy Now!" He said as he and Gold let go of her .

"ZEO SAVAGE STRIKE!," Tommy said bringing his sword down on Ashley making her fall to the ground in a blinding light.

When the light cleared Ashley stood the visor of her helmet broken a huge gash in the front of her armor. She looked at her fellow some remorphing and said, "TO THE DEATH!"

"DARK MEGA ZORD POWER!," the Dark Rangers said calling forth their mega zord.

"lets do it," Juliana said.

"Looks like you can handle it from here," Phantom said.

"Good luck ," Gold said teleporting away.

Tomy and the rangers jumped in the cockpits of their zords and readied themselves. "Ok lets bring them all together," Tommy said.

"Right!," the others said. With that they formed the Zeo Megazord.

"ATTACK!," Ashley commanded from the Dark Mega zord.

The two zords clashed blades and traded kicks. The Zeo Mega Zord coming out looking the better. "Hey ready to end this," Juliana said from her position in the cockpit.

"Yeah! increase shields," Tommy ordered

"Increaseing shields," Kat said as she toyed with a few buttons.

"Ok charge weapons."

"Weapons are go" Rocky said.

"Alright lets finish it!," Tommy ordered.

The Zeo mega zord then gripped the Dark Mega Zord in a bear hug like clench then kicked it away " ZEO POWER SLASH!" they said as the Zeo Mega Zord slashed its sword. Destroying the dark mega zord causing its scraps to cover Angel Grove.

"Any life signs from the Dark Mega Zord?," Tommy asked over the comlink.

"Negative but it could be... Wait I found one very faint its, its Ashley!," Kendall said.

"Quick lock on to her and send her the special unit of the hospital and contact Hiro and Taiga ASAP!

"Already done," Kendall said.

-Ranger's base /Lab-

"I'm glad Ashley survived," Juliana said as the other Rangers walked in and demorphed.

"Me too I just hope we find the others," Tommy said.

"Why?" Rocky asked glancing over at Tommy.

"Because eveyone deserves a second chance " Tommy said taking in sharp breaths of air.

"You would know green ranger" Rocky said His statement registering with the others.

"Whoa !" Kat said.

"Its time you told me where to fond Zordon!" Rocky yelled. " How the hell am i memt to know and im not the Green ranger but hey why dont you ask your girlfriend after all she contacted the other red ranger !" Tommy snapped storming off Rocky shortly after.

-Angel Grove Desert- a day later-

Somewhere in the desert mountain area of Angel Grove. Brunt flaming wreckage and ash adorned the ground. Somewhere amongst all a hand brunned and bleeding and seemingly lifeless made a fist. Rocky drove past not noticing " Red Ranger said its at this gold mine under the mountain" Rocky said looking at the map as he reached the mine . It didnt take log for Rocky to find Zordon's ship.

" Intruder ! intruder! " Alpah 5 yelled as Rocky walked into the part where Zordon's wall is located " Who are you" Zordon demanded " My name is Rocky im a Zeo ranger and i need you to tell me how to Use the zeo crystal or your power to heal my girlfriend now!" Rocky snapped " Tell what ales her?" Zordon asked " Cancer " Rocky said " I can not help" Zordon said " Cant or Wont " Rocky said his anger showing " Both now get out " Zordon said disappearing " Oi get back here " Rocky yelled , Zordon didnt return " Fuck you!" Rocky said kicking Alpha as he left .


	13. End of darkness

-Angel Grove desert-

"You survived of all these fools you survived," Rita said as she watched the burnt body which now resembled something from Nightmare On Elm Street crawl to her in. "For that you deserve a reward," she said extending her hand out allowing energy to flow from her to the body healing its as well as energizing it. "I'm giving you half of my life force so you will not fail me will you Andros.

"NO MY EMPRESS!" Andros yelled.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

In a secret ward of the hospital Ashley lay burned bandaged and sedated. The ranger suit had protected her from burning to death now the once beautiful woman had heavy burn scars on her face head and body. Leaving a patch on her eye leaving her disfigured.

"She's tough," Kendall said as she watched over the former dark yellow ranger

"So what happens now," Sr.K. asked with concern.

"Ashley and the dark rangers killed people unmasked we can't just let that go," Kendall explained.

"Ugh" came the gasping voice of Ashley as she woke up.

"Ashley" Kendall said

"What happened?" Ashley asked

-Chimera's Lair:-

"Are you ready Andros?" Rita said from her throne

Andros simply morphed into his new battle form. Consisting of a sleek crimson and black battle suit under sleek silver armor with a red jewel in the breast plate.( Shadow borg) "Im ready"

"Good," Eita said gesturing her hand over herself and morphing into her own green and gold armor she now wielded her staff with a a coin like hole . "then let it begin"

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"Do you think Tori will like this?," Tommy said just as the hospital's monster attack alarm sounded ruining the joyous moment.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!," Juliana said causing the rangers to sprint out of the room.

"What do you think it is? Kat asked as they made their way through the hall to an elevator.

"One guess," Rocky said as they boarded the elevator.

"Rita," Adam said.

"Yeah," Tommy said

-Somewhere in Angel Grove-

"Bout time you showed up," Rita said as the rangers appeared before her and Andros . In full morph.

"Were busy people," To,my said.

"Too bad you won't see your girlfriend again" Andros said sending a chill down the backs of the rangers.

"Ok guys take Rita , Andros is mine," Rocky said getting nods before going off into the battle

Rocky and Andros mtached weapons. Each blow causing a many explosion, "It always comes down to this ," Andros said.

"Shut up and fight bitch," Rocky said as he swung his axe at Andros.

"ZEO POWER STRIKE !," Juliana said Sending her powerful strike at Rita only to have her deflect it.

"ZEO LAZER!," Kat said firing on Rita only to have her walk through the blast. "Fuck she walked right through it,"

"We can't hit her" Adam groaned clutching his weapon.

"My turn," Andros said raising his Spiral sabre high above his head "DESTRCTO SLASH!" He said striking the ground knocking the Rangers off their feet. "I have half of Rita's strength and life force combined with a my own making me more than powerful enough to help me end you,"

"STAR SLINGER!," A voice said prompting Andros to look behind him before getting hit by several blast of energy.

"Don't make me hurt you Andros ," Ashely said making the battle come to a complete stop. As she stood morphed in her yellow Dark Ranger form.

"Ashley!," Andros said

"She survived!," Rita yelled in shock .

"I know you hate the Rangers but you shouldn't," Ashley said

"Erggghhhh you and all the rangers are alike stop all the evil monsters in the world but a little boy watches as his aprtment burns but no Rangers show up just one woman and the boy watches as she and his parents burn to death," Andros said.

"ENOUGH!," Rita said firing an energy pulse at Ashley knocking her unconscious and out of her morph

"ERGGGGGGGGGH," Tommy growled " NOW ITS TIME TO END IT AND YOU!" he said his sword glowing , " ZEO POWER SLASH" he said as he swung and slashed Rita causing an explosion of blinding light. When the light faded Tommy stood in a crater. The only remains of Rita being her charred armor. "Power down," he said as he and the other rangers demorphed. "Where's Andros he asked.

"I don't know," Kat asked

"Nevermind that lets take Ashley back to the hospital," Rpcky said.

\- Rita's Lair-

"UGH WHY DOES EVERYONE FAIL ME !," Zedd screamed in rage as he and Finster watched the rangers teleport away

"Serves her right ," Finster said, with a thoughtful smirk.

-Angel Grove Hospital-The Next Day-

Rocky and Tori sat in her room as the doctor walked in, "Good morning Tori ,Rocky" he said greeting the two.

"Hey Doc," Rocky said.

"Doc lets just cut the news ok," Tori said not wanting to waste time.

"Ok well Tori it appears you have no new cancer cell growth and you're bouncing back well from the chemo. So long story short I'll give you about three more weeks of chemo and I predict you should be in full remission," the doctor said.

"Remission! Meaning?," Tori said hoping what she figured was right.

"Meaning that in two weeks and for the time being you'll be cured," the doctor said making Tori and Rocky hug and kiss in joy. "I'll leave you alone"

"Lets have a party," Tori said.

"Whatever you want baby," Rocky said.

-One month later-

The party at the was packed with friends ,rangers and family as Rocky and Tori celebrated, Tori's current cancer free status. "To sweet pea being cancer free," Kira said raising her glass.

"Cheers " Kendall said as they brought their glasses together.

Rocky's communicator went off " Yes?" He said " _Rocky_ " the voice of Zordon was on the other end " Look Tori is cancer free now i dont need you so fuck off " Rocky said " _You and i both know it wont last_ " Zordon said just as Tori started coughing badly " Oh no " Rocky said.


	14. goodbye English rose

-Six Months Later-

Rocky and Tori sat in the hospital room listening to the doctor deliver his diagnosis. Tori had been checked in with what they believed was a bad case of peanumona. But as they listened to the doctor's words they began to know different. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hanson but your cancer has returned and has spread and become terminal," doctor said making the two grow quiet.

"What are our options I mean how much time does she have," Rocky said gripping his girlfriend's hand.

"Well with chemo and medication given your condition you could live comfortably for a year," The doctor said.

"What about without chemo?," Tori asked.

"At the rate of spreading six months if you're lucky," the doctor said.

"I'll take the six months ," Tori said

"WHAT!?," Rocky said jumping up from the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," the doctor said excusing himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!," Rocky said. "Refusing treatment just giving up and not wanting anything that can help keep you here!"

"ROCKY I'M DYING!," Tori said tears starting to roll down her cheeks, "I'm dying."

"I know!," Rocky said falling into his girlfriends arms as he began balling. " Why don't you just get the treatment stay around a little longer?" He said begging her to undergo chemo.

"No, no, we've been through that remember. The puking the hair loss ," Tori said remembering her first bout with cancer. "No baby if I'm going out it won't be in a hospital bed. I'm going out having fun doing all the things ever wanted with you at my side."

"But maybe Zordon?," Rocky said getting a head shake of no from her wife.

"I've cheated the reaper long enough I think and have done some amazing things and I can go knowing I've had the love an amazing man ," Tori said through her tears staring into Rocky's eyes.

Rocky wiped her and kissed her deeply. "Let's get out of here and get living," he said with a weak and tearful smile.

\- Month later-

"Are you sure about this babe," asked Rocky watching her wife who like her was dressed in full motocross gear pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"Look between you and Tommy I've spent a lot of time on the back of a bike," Tori said grabbing her helmet and goggles. "Besides you've been teaching me."

"Yeah but just because you're a quick study doesn't mean you're race ready," Rocky said putting on his helmet and goggles and throwing his leg over his dirt bike.

"Are you scared I'll beat you," Tori said smirking behind her helmet as she got on her bike.

"Not on your life woman," Rocky said,

"Smart ass," Tori said before she and Rocky pulled up to starting line

Two hours later Rocky was at Zordon's ship " Please Zordon i cant lose her there must be something " he pleaded " I can not help " Zordon said " Why?" Rocky asked , Zordon didnt reply he only left " Two weeks, then we fly to Florida," Rocky said himself as he left the ship.

-Two Weeks Later-

Rocky sat on the beach watching as Tori came out of the water. Dressed in a very sexy snow leopard French cut bikini. That was a bit small for her but still age appropriate. "That water is addictive," Tori said grabbing her towel and drying herself. "What are you looking at?" she asked noticing Rocky , starring at her.

"Just admiring how beautiful and amazing you still look in a bikini," Rocky said.

"Hey you don't look too bad yourself," Tori said As she sat down Rocky wrapped his arms around her and cradled her between his legs making her feel warm.

"Thank you my dear I try," Rocky said resting his chin on Tori's shoulder.

Tori then looked up saw the sun beginning to set in the distance. "That sunset is so beautiful," she said.

"Yeah it is," Rocky said.

"When it's time for me to go," Tori starting to tear up.

"Shhh lets not talk about that," Rocky said not wanting to think about her death . As he had managed to put it out of his mind.

"No listen ok," Tori said still tearing up, "When its time I want to go like this not in a hospital not cooped up in the house and at the funeral I want a white casket. Also want it to be a celebration. But most of all I want to go like this sitting on the beach in your arms watching the sunset. Can you do that for me?"

"Anything else?," Rocky asked his eyes dripping silent tears onto Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah make love to me right here right now," Tori said turning so she was looking into Rocky's eyes.

"Are you sure about that a lot of people could see," Rocky said as Tori laid hi down.

"Baby we're on an excursion on a couples cruise with clothing optional policy on ship. I one highly doubt we're the only couple having sex on this beach right now also knowing the way we make love there will be applause," Tori said giving Rocky a deep passionate kiss as he untied her bikini.

"Umm well then let's get to it," Rocky said.

-month later-

"Place your bets folks place your place bets," The man running craps table said making the people standing around the table put their chips down. "Ok no more bets no more bets. Are you ready Ms?," he asked the woman in the red cocktail dress.

"Almost," Tori said, "Hey blondie blow on these for good luck," she said holding out the dice for the blonde next to her.

"Ok beautiful," Rocky said before blowing on the dice.

Tori shook the dice and threw them across the table, "Seven winner!," the table runner said.

"Can you believe it baby we're up twenty thousand," Tori said smiling.

"Well as good as that is you need to quit," Rocky said stopping Tori from picking up her the dice.

"Why I'm hot," Tori said grabbing for the dice.

"Well one like you said we're up, and I have very time sensitive romantic evening planned so let's go," Rocky said lightly running his tongue along the rim of her ear.

"Ok lover lets go," Tori said. "I'm walking away," she said setting the dice down taking her chips and walking away.

A short while later Rocky and Tori pulled in front of their destination. "Medieval Times this is your idea of a romantic evening?," Tori asked.

"Just wait you'll love it," Rocky said walking Tori in.

"Noble ladies and gentlemen we here have a very special guest of the king and queen for tonight's tournament," the announcer said. "Please welcome the beautiful queen Tori of Angel Grove!" a fan fare went up and Tori walked out in a lovely dark purple dress with gold trim that looked like something from a fairytale. Her hair was pulled back in a single braid with a gold tiara on her head. "Now to face the red knight I present Queen Tori's champion. Rocky Delsantos The Zeo Knight!,"

Tori watched in awe as Rocky rode out on a beautiful black stallion draped in white and black armor. Rocky himself was wearing white and black armor save for his helmet chain male and leg armor. He carried his lance in one hand and a his helmet in the other as he circled the tournament ground. He then stopped at the king and queen's box .

"Your fairs m'lady," Rocky said holding out her lance to Tori.

Knowing what to do from years of fairytales and her secret love of knight culture. Tied a purple curtchife around Rocky's lance and placed a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck my knight," she whispered

Rocky blushed and rode into place. He then handed his lance to one of his squires and put on his helmet. The squire then handed him back his lance while the other squire handed him a shield they then began the joust.

Tori watched round after round. As Rocky beat all the other knights. Fighting with same if not more fire that he had on the battlefield as a ranger. It was then she realized Rocky was fighting for her. Fighting for her to live seeing every other knight as a cancer cell. And with that knowledge she began to weep.

Once the tournament was over Rocky was victorious and he found himself kneeling before the king queen and Tori. "Because of your courage valor and strength I dub thee sir Rocky knight of the realm," the king said knighting Rocky and making the crowd cheer.

"If it pleases your majesty I'd like to kiss fair queen Tori ," Rocky asked.

The king made a gesture indicating ok. Rocky then kissed Tori deeply causing the trumpeters to blow a fanfare, and the fans to cheer.

A short while later. Rocky and Tori returned to their suite. "Holy crap," Tori said seeing the entire room covered in candle light and rose pedals. An elegant table with a white cloth and rose sat in the center of the room. "This is amazing I love it," she said before kissing Rocky.

"Nothing but the best for my queen," Rocky said.

-July-

"I can't believe you two flashed those, guys," said a tipsy Kat, Juliana and Tori walked or rather staggered down Bourbon Street. Each holding a large glowing mixed drink glass.

"I'm just mad they didn't give us any beads," Juliana slurred.

"Yeah and I don't see why my tits still look damn good " a drunken Tori said staggering a bit. Her six inch heels making it difficult to walk in her current state.

"Damn right they do ! ," said Juliana as she grabbed one of Selena's boobs.

"Ok first off its fourth of July not Mardi Gras so no beads," said a slightly less intoxicated Kat "Two you two are like sisters so no boob grabbing."

"I can't help it they're so soft and squishy," Juliana slurred continuing to grope Tori.

"Cut it out we're almost there," Kat said leading the girls down a dark ally.

"Where are you taking us Kat ?," Tori asked.

"A place only few locals and some very select outsiders know about," Kat said stopping in front of an old door. She then knocked in a rhythmic code.

A slit in the door opened and a pair of eyes looked out. "Password?," the female voice behind the door asked.

"This is our password," Kat said holding up her wrist and showing her family crest tattoo making the person behind the door open it.

The girls walked in and followed Kat to a freight elevator Kat pressed the down button. Once it stopped all the girls were all speechless at the site of topless women in G-strings serving drinks. And women giving other women lap dances. "A strip club you took us to a strip club?," Tori asked.

"Not exactly this the nest. This place was started back in the twenties by some members of the gypsy families of New Orleans. Since the elder weren't exactly LGBT friendly this place was built as a hangout for those of us who are students of the Sapphic arts. Its normally not this wild more of a burlesque and dance type spot but it's a holiday," Kat explained. "Well enough of a history lesson let's get at table and some shots!"

"That's a plan," Juliana said almost falling as she walked towards an empty table.

A few rounds of shots and a few war stories later the girls were all laughing and having fun enjoying the performers. All but one who was quietly nursing her fifth shot, of blue tequila. "Yo Kat look I know you don't like chicks but you could act like you're having fun," Tori said downing another shot.

"You know what my problem is YOU'RE DYING!," Kat yelled her eyes starting to run with tears. "You're gonna die really soon and I don't want you go ok! I don't want you to go!," she said starting ball.

"It's ok, its ok, its ok," Tori said pulling Kat into a hug. Holding back her own tears.

"Alright ladies ya'll having fun tonight!," the announcer said in her thick Cajun accent getting an applause and cheers. "Now it's fourth of July that means its amateur night," she said making the crowd cheer. "Now I have four hundred fresh one dollar bills and all the wings and potato skins you can eat. Now whose brave enough to get up here right now and show off," the announcer said getting no real response. "You know I thought gypsies were supposed to be brave. You know what dj give me something old-school," she said making the dj start playing Tupac's How do you want it. "There we go whose feeling brave now?"

"No more crying kitty cat time to show you how to have fun," Tori said before downing another shot and making her way towards the stage strutting to the beat. Once there she grabbed the pole and spun around twice before walking toward the front of the stage popping her blouse revealing her lacy lime green and pink bra. Before kicking off her heels. She then turned and started twerking causing the crowd to cheer and throw money.

The next day found the three women found themselves on the patio of the hotel restaurant. All nursing hangovers and wearing sunglasses. "I still say I would've won if my underwear would've matched," Kat said.

"I drunk texted," Juliana said picking her forehead up off the table.

"I drunk sexted mine," Tori said groaned. "But I won"

"Yes and we all had fun," Kat said

"Yeah and when we get back home I'm nev...I'm never...,Oh God," Juliana said jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"I'll go," Kat said following Juliana.

"Tori look last night I said some stuff and I know we started out as sort of at odds. But I just wanted to say...,"Kat said.

"I love you too kitty cat you don't have to say it," Tori said.

-August-

"Ready to go," Rocky called to the other room as he packed his bag.

"Almost babe," Tori said from the bathroom feeling bit dizzy feverish. placing a hand on the sink to try and steady herself before collapsing.

"Yeah maybe we can stop at that place get those strawberry pancakes you like?," Rocky said. "Tori? Tori?," he said feeling a cold chill roll through her. He moved to the bathroom, and went into panic as she saw her passed out on the floor.

-Angel Grove Hospital-

"Rocky!," Tommy said as he and the rangers walked into the hospital. "What happened?" he asked

"I don't know we were packing for our trip to Canada and she collapsed," said a crying Rocky. "The docs haven't told me anything. What if this is it?" He said throwing himself into Tommy's arms.

"No way Tori is fighter you know that," he said comforting his friend as best he could.

"Mr. Delsantos ," the doctor said coming out of Tori's room.

"Is she ok?," Rocky asked.

The doctor hung his head and sighed, "Your girlfriend's condition has accelerated faster than expected and unfortunately all we can do now is make her comfortable."

Rocky dropped his head and realized. That there was no more he could do. All his hopes for miracles all his prayers were for nothing. "How long?," he asked.

"Given her condition more than likely she won't make it through the night," the doctor said sadly.

"Can I see her," Rocky asked his face red with tears.

"Of course, but she's under heavy sedation and she maybe in and out," the doctor said.

Rpcky nodded and walked into the room. She saw her lying in the bed looking weak but yet still angelic and beautiful. Once beside the bed he gently brushed back her hair.

"Rocky," Tori said in a weak voice opening her eyes and looking up at hi .

"Hey beautiful you just rest ok," Rocky said.

"Not like this baby you promised," Tori said letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Rocky simply nodded and walked of the room. "Come with me," he said to Tommy in a determined voice.

"Where are we going," Tommy asked wondering about the situation and knowing Rocky would never leave Tori's side.

"To do something illegal no questions," Rocky said.

A short time later Rocky sat on the beach like they had in the Bahamas watching the Sunset, "It's so beautiful," Tori said in a very weak almost dream like voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rocky said tears running down his face.

"Aww I just wish I didn't feel so damn tired," Tori said.

"Well you just rest baby just close your eyes and rest," Rocky said crying.

"Will you sing to me so I can get to sleep. I love when you sing," Tori said her eyes starting close her voice growing weaker to the point of a faint whisper.

"What do want to hear," Rocky asked her crying beginning to make it hard for him to speak.

"Something sweet," Rocky said.

"Earth angel, earth angel will you be mine my darling dear love you all the time, I'm just a fool a fool in love with you" Rocky sang with tears in her eyes. "Is that sweet enough Tori?,"

Rocky looked down at her and kissed her as she took her last weak breaths. Then looked up at the sunset and holding Tori tight as she drifted away.

-somewhere else-

A single tear ran down a giant grey face " I wish i helped her " .


	15. The revival

Juliana awoke in the comfort of Her lovers arms, "Good morning beautiful," Juliana said placing a gentle kiss on Her earlobe.

"Morning Juliana," Kendrix said rolling over and capturing Juliana's lips.

Else where in the base Rocky lay awake his head resting on Tori's pillow. He was alone in the double bed , he had taken Tori leaving hard and the team had drifted apart " Ill always love you Tori and ill never forget you i hope your in a better place " He wondered and he tried to sleep.

Mondo's Junkyard :

Mondo stared at his six generals . As he prepared himself for a moment he'd been waiting for. A moment he dreamed up in his demented mind. " Come to me my warriors," he said summoning his cogs.

"All hail King Mondo ," they said in unison.

"The time has come for destruction for us to unleash our full force. The power of the Machine Empire "

"Yes my lord" Sprocket said .

"The Rangers will tremble before me and my wrath !"

\- Angel Grove -

Meanwhile outside the Krispy Kreme and two blocks away Tommy sat in his car and listened to the police scanner " are we fighting such a meaningless war?," he thought. "But still since my time as a ranger we have saved countless lives and stopped both the space witch and the Machines so far but i feel like Everytime we win something bad always happens we beat the dark rangers and we lost Tori " he thought as he placed his car in drive

\- Zedd's Palace -

Trini awoke with a throbbing in the back of her head. She was aware of one thing where ever she was it was dark "She's finally awake master," a voice said. jarring her memory . She had gone to her loft and the room began to fill with gas. She remembered getting dizzy then Zedd's Dark guard appeared she did her best to fight the off but she was to weak.

"Zedd! what did you do to me you bitch!," Trinj yelled getting to her feet. inside the cell as she stared face to face with the dark lord.

"My dear Trini I merely captured you. Amazing sending lieutenants and all it took was something as simple as sleeping gas. And I finally have my key and soon with your help the entire universe will tremble before me," Zedd said.

"No way ass hole The rangers will find me and when they do you're finished! You hear me finished!," Trini said.

"Stupid girl by the time your little rangers figures out what happened the world will be mine and but I promise to let you die in each others arms," Zedd said. Trini charged at the cell door only to be thrown back against the wall of the cell by one of Zedd's energy blast. "Foolish girl," Zedd said as he walked a way from the cell door.

"My body feels like its on fire. Like a billion little bombs just went off inside of it," she thought as she lay crumbled on the floor in agony. " The...Rangers...Will...Come..." she thought

\- Zordon's ship-

"Where is she!," Kimberly said as she pased around the room.

"Will you clam down she probably just took a nap or something," Zack said.

"No way its been two hours, and she is never this late and... " Kikberly was cut off by Zordon

"Do not worry Kimberly however i feel that something may have happened to Trini so all of you keep your guard up got it " Zordon said

"Got it " Jason said

"Guys...maybe...the...zeo...ranger..." Billy said as he fell over.

"Billy, what about the Zeo rangers ?" Zack asked helping Billy to his feet.

"We helped them before maybe they can help us now " Billy said. " There is no harm ina sking them right?" He continued.

"You dont have to go far to ask " Rocky said appearing in the doorway.

"And why would you help us?" Zordon said.

"Once a ranger ," Rocky said.

"We could use the help" Zack said.

"Enough arguing!," Jason said, "Can you gather the rest of the Zeo rangers and lets go" he continued.

"Done and done ," Rocky said.

"Lets get this show on the road ," Zack said.

"This is all well and good but how are we going to find Trini" Kimberly said.

"Zordon Angel Grove is under attack," Alpha said as the morphing grid showed various attacks. The rangers quickly left

\- Zedd's Palace-

Trini watched from her bound position as Zedd pieced the boxes together like diabolical puzzle until they locked into one large gilded box and her mind began to race. "Please hurry rangers," she thought.

"The stars and moon are aligned and you and I have a date with destiny," Zedd said as Scorpina handed him what appeared to be a ceremonial dagger. "Now I need only need to spill some blood and Rita will be revived.

"Forgive me," Trini thought as she closed her eyes and a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Zedd walked towards her his wicked eyes gleaming. He was at the moment he had dreamed up in his dark mind. As he glided the tip to her navel the knife was blasted out of his hand. Before he had a chance to react he was hit by another blast. "You!," Zedd said as he looked up to see Tommy standing with his zeo blaster.

"Correction us!," Juliana said using her side arm to blast away Trini's bonds.

"Heh was expecting you guys but glad you showed up " Trini said as she landed on all fours.

"Yea your friends are holdig the attacks one earth the other rangers while we rescue you ," Juliana said.

"We need to get out of here," Tommy said.

"Not so fast rangers ," Silverback said. "I don't think you'll be leaving here alive red ranger," he continued.

Tommy and the others suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by Zedd his entire dark guard and what looked to be every putty in his army. " Well time to open a can of whoop ass ," Tommy said tossing Trini his side arm.

And with that the three heroes went into battle doing their best to hold off the enemy. "I should've crushed you under my boot heels you trash," Zedd said as he and Tommy clashed swords.

" I'll crush you under mine," Tommy said landing slash across the dark emperor's abdomen only to have it heel before his eyes.

Elsewhere in the chamber Juliana was fighting putties "The mighty yellow ranger can't hold her own," Scorpina said

"I can hold my own just fine!," Juliana said blasting her arm off

Meanwhile Silverback threw several of his throwing stars at Trini who had her back turned. " Its Morphin Time!" Trini yelled.

Trini throw her hand up and block one then rolled her body to avoid the others. As she did so she lost her balance and fell her hands touching the titan boxes. Trini looked at the palm of her hand saw the blood from the small scrape caused by the star. The boxes then began to glow with a blackish purple light. "GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Trini screamed in horror as she landed now fully morphed.

The room grew as silent as a funeral home and for a moment all actions ceased, as they all watched the boxes glow. "TIME TO GO!" Tommy yelled he then kicked the putties into each other As the rangers gathered and escaped as a female figure began to appear where the boxes were.

-Angel Grove-

Juliana drove frantically with no regard to the speed limit or traffic trying to get to their base ' This is bad " Trini said, "the whole world's going to end" she continued pounding her fist against the dash.

"Hey listen to me its not your fault. And the world's not going to end we'll get through this like always," Juliana said taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing Trini's squeezing it. "Lets get back to the others" Tommy said .

"Hope the others are ok" Juliana said .

"So what's the plan now," Trini asked

"We fight," Tommy said.

To Be Continued….


	16. Zeo Beginings

Tommy burst through the door. The events of the last hour or so fresh in his mind. "Whats going on," he called as Trini and Juliana followed behind him. Dr.K and the others quickly came from wherever they were in the base.

"What the fuck happened ," Juliana said trailing behind Tommy.

"Long story but basically we're all fucked," Kendall said.

\- Zedd's Palace-

The dark light faded and Rita emerged from it incased in purple and gold armor. She clenched her fist with pride and they glowed. "I'VE DONE IT!," Zedd yelled in triumph.

"Lord Zedd you've done it you revived the Witch" Silverback said kneeling before his master.

"Yes I have now loyal Silverback it is time to destroy earth. Summon the putties all of them," Zedd said.

"Yes my lord." Silverback said.

-The Ranger's base-

" The other rangers and Rocky,Adam and Kat are currently engaging in combat against forces of the Machine Empire " Kendall said " So location?" Trini asked " Everywhere all over Angel Grove " Dr.K. Said .

" Lets get back to the task at hand," Tommy said ending the moment. " Bottom line everyone in this room has a part to play in this. We all watched Tori die we survived the fury of the dark rangers and we've survived everything that Rita and Zedd and the machine empire has thrown at us. We can weather this storm and we can and will survive " Tommy said holding his hand out.

"I'm in," Juliana said putting her hand on top of Tommy's.

"Hell its only a sure chance at death," Trini said putting his hand on top of Juliana's.

"Lets end it with a bang," Kendall said.

"I'm all in ," Dr.K. said.

"We will save this city and the world " Ms Fairweather said.

"Your the heroes of Angel Grove For years I watched you grow and We've protected the town from the beginning I consider you all my friends. The last time I was facing something like this I fought to protect the town now I will stand with you," Captain Mitchell said as as he walked in.

\- Zedd's Palace-

Zedd looked down from his throne At his putties . He had dosed them with a portion of his new dark powers making them look more mincing than normal. "The time is here my army. The time for us to take what is ours! Today is the day we bring darkness to earth!," he said.

"All hail lord Zedd the emperor of evil" Scorpina said causing all the dark creatures to join him. She was sporting new gold armour so was silver back.

\- Zordon's ship-

Zordon watched the events from his viewing globe " This is it " He said " Good luck rangers " Alpha said a little worried.

\- Zedd's Palace-

Zedd sat on his throne and watched the earth get closer. "Lord Zedd we are now entering earths outer atmosphere," Scorpina said.

"Excellent set a course for the mountains of Angel Grove," Zedd said.

"My lord why the desert," Silverback asked.

"Because it was the last resting place of the final Rita box, and it is there Rita will open A vortex that will seal the world in a cloud of eternal darkness," Zedd said.

"Perfect but what about the rangers," Scorpina said.

"Let them come I want them to witness firsthand the end of their world," Zedd said.

\- Angel Grove -

Elsewhere in the battle Adam, Rocky, Kat had fought their way to the base of the cliff and now faced bigger herd of putties . Elsewhere Jason and Billy were standing back to back fighting. While Zack and Kimberly did the same. " Screw these things," Zack said punching a putty into others and destroyed the a large amount of putties,

"Nice shot " Trini said Arriving on the scene.

"Trini!," Jason said as the rangers gathered around her.

"The Zeo rangers are going after Zedd," Trini said as Kimbely got on to her own feet.

"You wont get by us," Silverback said as he and the rest of the dark guard appeared. "Do you really think you stand a chance against the five of us," he said

"The question is can you handle ten of us," Tommysaid as she and the Zeo rangers appeared.

"Lets dance," Scorpina said as the dark guard began to charge.

"Zeo's finish this!," Jason said. " Well handle this "

" Right!" Tommy said as the Zeo rangers then flipped over the Generals

Moments later the rangers stood on the cliff with their weapons drawn face to face with Zedd and Rita with a the swirling black vortex behind him. "You miserable ants you think you can stop me," Zedd said as he drew his staff.

"Its over Zedd!," Tommy said as he and the others channeled their energy into their weapons.

"If it's over let it end with the death of the power rangers!," Zedd said and with that the rangers charged each other the impact of which sounded like a thunder clap.

Meanwhile on the ground the other were still locked in a biter grudge match with Zedd's generals Kimberly was doing her best against Scorpina, but the vilaness was quickly getting the best of the Pink ranger, "Ah!" Kimberly screamed as strike from Scorpina's sword knocked her to the ground .

"Look what has become of the mighty Pink ranger " Scorpina said stomping on her ribs " A weak human whore," she said again stomping her. "I will enjoy caving in your skull," Acorpina said raising her sword. She was suddely met with a pair of boots from Trini who had dropkicked Scorpina

"One last thing,Die bitch!" Kimberly said as Trini and Kimberly both punched her with a charged fist causing Scorpina to explode.

"You done," Trini asked.

"Yeah, but I owe you that debt," Kimberly said dusting herself off.

" Lets just call it even and hope the others are having as good as luck as we are." Trini said.

Atop the cliff Zedd looked at the downed rangers their morphs flickering in and out. They had each given all they had but every attack had failed. "Pathetic!" Zedd said driving his staff into Rocky's back making him scream. "Useless!," he said grinding his boot into Kat's hand crushing the bones through her armor. "Weak! He said, kicking Adam in the head "You most of all the noble leader how does I feel to know failed," he said kicking Tommy again. " Now who should you watch die first I know your beloved yellow ranger say goodbye

As Zedd drew his staff to end Tracie's life Tommy felt himself draw on all the rage fear, and hope a as he got to his feet a silver being appeared next to him it was Zordon . "NO! NO MORE!" he boomed aiming his sword at Zedd.

"WHAT!" Zedd screamed awe struck.

"ZEO FURY!" Tommy screamed as he and Zordon brought the blade of his sword down in a blinding hail of light. When the light cleared all that remained of Zedd was a pile of ash and the charred remains of his armor. "Its over ," Tommy said as he helped the other ranger to her feet. Just then the winds from the vortex raged and thunder roared from the sky.

"Not yet!," Kat said.

"What's going on!" Tommy asked.

"It's the propechy one of us has to sacrifice ourself go in there and seal things up," Kendal said. Through the communicator, Juliana looked at the Vortex and powered down before looking back at Tommy. "Bye Tommy tell Kendrix I'm sorry lied and that I love her!"

Tommy instantly powered down and grabbed her arm, "No way I'm team leader I'm going!"

"Neither damn one of you are going, I am!," Captain Mitchell said limping towards the vortex placing shocked looks on Tommy and Juliana's faces. "Don't look so shocked I'm we all know I have nothing keeping me here," Captain Mitchell said. He then looked them both and threw himself into the vortex and what followed was blast of light that coverd the desert.

When the light cleared the rest the rangers stood in a field of ash as the Zeo rangers came down to the ground level

"So what now?," Trini asked Placing her arm around Kat.

"Now. Now we go home," Tommy said.


	17. Zeo endings

The sound of the loud engine outside her window stirred Juliana from her peaceful sleep. "Tell Tommy to stop with his bike it' too damn early," she said groggily as she rolled over onto her back.

"Umm that's not Tommy's bike, ... Its Kendall's bike." Kendrix said sleepily. It then clicked in her mind what she said and a small played across her lips before she bolted up from the bed. "I'll be back in a few," Juliana said kissing Kendrix's forehead. Juliana walked out to the drive way to find her Kendall dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a button collar and her flat soled motorcycle boots. Juliana watched as Kendall wiped the beautiful pearl white Harley Davidson Fat-Boy. "So where are you going?," Juliana said watching Kendall shine the chrome handle bars.

" I just felt like riding again," Kendall said.

"Well she sounds good," Juliana said walking over to Kendall , "woke Kendrix up."

Kednall continued to polish her bike and asked, "And how are things between you two,"

"Yes for the moment the rangers are not needed. But you have a great destiny that does not stop with Zedd," Kendall said throwing her leg over her bike and put on her gold aviator sun glasses

"Good to know," Juliana said somewhat sarcastically as she watched Kendall kick start her motorcycle.

-Angel Grove Bluffs-

Hours upon hours had passed and in the late afternoon sun Rocky sat alone at the edge of the hill looking out at the setting sun. The tears in his eyes had stopped long ago now he sat there looking at the city. He then herd the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop. Followed by footsteps, "How'd you find Kat ," he asked.

"You and I are the only ones who come up here to think," Kat said sitting beside Rocky on the ground. "Are you ok," she asked placing an arm around him.

"I miss her ," Rocky said.

"I know man," Kat said comforting him .

"Yeah I know ." Rocky said. "I just wish I knew why after all we went through to be together id never thought she would be taken from me!," Rocky said tears coming from his eyes again. For years Kat had been the only one he had been comfortable to cry around in private.

"You know she wasnt trying to hurt you," Kat said.

"Well that turned out well didn't it," Rpcky said sarcasm and anger evident in his voice.

"Hey! You and i both know she wouldn't want you like this ," Kat said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you're right there" Rocky said letting smile cross his lips.

"C'mon lets go back to the base " Kat said Rocky nodded.

-Stone Canyon-

In a diner somewhere in Stone Canyon Captain Jack Harkness sat in a booth looking down at his vortex manipulator. "More coffee hun?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said holding his cup out for the woman fill. "Hey could you tell me were the next town is," he asked the woman.

"The next place for about thirty miles is a place call Angel Grove why you headed there," the waitress said

"Not really headed anywhere specific right now just traveling," Jack said taking a sip from his coffee.

The waitress looked at Jack for a moment and said, " You know you look fimilair have we met maybe I know your folks," she asked.

Jack turned and saw the faint burn scares on his neck. He then saw the name on her name; Jesse james , and smiled a his trademark smile. "No I don't think you know me," he said as he paid and grabbed his back pack and walked into the night air to his car.


End file.
